


Fathers of Fodlan

by SammiWritesFanfiction



Series: Fathers of Fodlan [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SammiWritesFanfiction
Summary: How do each of Byleth's Husband react to the news that they are going to be Fathers? Lets find out. Covers all routes, although some will be left ambiguous.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fathers of Fodlan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574044
Comments: 16
Kudos: 313





	1. Dimitri x Byleth

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter of the series also doubles as a birthday fic for Dimitri, who was my first Three Houses hubby, and who i am very protective of.

Light shone through the gap in the thick curtains at the window, falling across the bed where a couple slept, snuggled close to each other to keep the chill associated with a typical Ethereal Moon in the northern city of Faerghus, Fhirdiad, at bay.

Byleth hummed contentedly as her eyes opened, pale green orbs adjusting to the morning light. She was warm, and very reluctant to move, currently wrapped up in Dimitri's arms, his breath even as he slept; his face calm and innocent, reminiscent of his days as a student, before she had left him for so long and he had lost himself in bloodshed and revenge.

But that was all behind them now. They had married this past Blue Sea Moon, a grand event befitting the Saviour King and the newly crowned Archbishop of the Church of Serios, and slowly, the mental and physical scars of war had washed away in their happiness. There was still lots to do, plenty of rifts to heal; people to unite and convince that war would not break out again, at least in their lifetime. But things were better, calmer, than they had ever been.

Reluctantly, Byleth wriggled free of Dimitri's grip, praying he wouldn't wake as she slipped from the bed, shivering at the temperature drop the warm blankets no longer protected her from, her arms wrapping around her body as she made for the robe she kept near the bed, its warmth instantly taking away some of the chill as she wrapped it round her. She glanced back at the bed, at her husband; smiling as he mumbled something under his breath, rolled over onto his other side and fell silent again.

Good, she told herself as she slipped from their room. This gave her plenty of time to enact her surprise. She strode down the corridor, ignoring the handful of servants and guards that bowed respectfully at their Queen/Archbishop, determination in her steps.

After all, today was the Kings birthday, and their was much to do while he slept. Byleth found herself humming happily as she entered the castle kitchens.

This birthday after all was going to be extra special.

As today she was also going to tell him he was going to be a father.

* * *

When Dimitri woke, his hands instinctively reached out for his wife. Imagine his surprise, however, when he found her side of the bed empty and cold, indicating she had been gone a while.

In his sleepy state Dimitri shot up, his brain attempting to recall if she had said she had anything to do today that would have taken her from his side.

Perhaps she had had to return to the Monastery? No. She didn't have to return for a few more weeks yet. Besides, she would have woken him for that.

Perhaps she had simply gone to do some early morning training with Felix? More likely, he told himself. His wife was never one to let her sword skills diminish, even in times of peace.

As he was contemplating further, the door to their room opened, and in slipped the woman he was thinking about. She carried a tray that appeared to hold a tea pot and two cups and some plates that probably had food on them, although what food Dimitri didn't know. She smiled when she saw he was awake, a radiant smile that Dimitri never tired of, walking towards the bed and placing the tray down by his feet.

“Good morning, my love,” she purred as she climbed back onto the bed.

“Beloved...” he pulled her towards him, his lips capturing hers in a greedy morning kiss.

“Happy birthday,” she chirped when she pulled away. Dimitri blinked, a frown forming on his face.

Was that today? Had he really been that busy he had forgotten his own birthday?

Byleth laughed, her husbands stunned face confirmation of what she already knew. But instead of tease him, she busied herself pouring him a cup of his favorite Chamomile tea, offering him the cup.

Dimitri looked down at the pale liquid, his brain finally catching up to him, before smiling warmly at his wife. “Thank you, Beloved.” He sipped the warm tea, humming appreciatively as the flavor warmed him, before placing the cup and saucer down on his bedside table. “You really didn't have to go to so much trouble, you know. Someone else would have made the tea for you, if only you had asked,”

Byleth waved a hand dismissively. “I like doing it,” she said simply. “I'm not used to having people at my beck and call.” She wrinkled her nose cutely. “Just because I'm their Queen, doesn't mean I can't make tea and breakfast for my husband, especially on his birthday.” She pushed a plate towards him, an array of fluffy pancakes, syrup and strawberries stacked upon it, and Dimitri's heart fluttered at her display of affection. However apon seeing her meager meal of dry toast and a handful of strawberries he frowned.

“Are you unwell,” he glanced at her face, perhaps hoping to see tell tale signs of illness. However her skin was its usual pink, the ever present light flush across her cheeks showing no signs of being unwell. “It is unlike you to eat so little.”

“I'm fine Dimitri, I promise,” Byleth picked up a piece of toast, nibbling it cautiously. Truth be told, this was the only food she found herself able to keep down as of late, one of the downsides of early pregnancy. “This is simply all I fancied this morning, that's all.”

Dimtri seemed to buy that excuse, for now, and they ate in relative silence. Byleth sat nervously, hoping and praying that what little food she did eat didn't make her nauseous. After all, her vomiting abruptly wasn't how she wanted to tell Dimitri she was pregnant at all. She wanted it to be special.

“That was delicious, thank you Beloved,” Dimitri said as he placed his fork down, his plate cleaned of food. Byleth smiled happily, pleased to see her husband take some pleasure out of food once again. It had surprised both of them when shortly after the war, and after Byleth had agreed to marry him, Dimitri's sense of taste had slowly started to return, and Dimitri was more than happy to make up for lost time and sample his soon to be wife's cooking.

Byleth placed her own cup down, her food mostly eaten. “So is there anything special you'd like to do today?”

“I cannot think of anything,” Dimitri moved the tray out of the way, leaning back on his pillows to stare at her. “Just being with you is enough...”

Byleth felt her cheeks warm under his sultry gaze, still not used to the looks of pure love he would give her.

“Would you like to go for a ride?” she asked. “I thought we could find somewhere secluded and just be alone for once. The castle isnt exactly the best place for privacy.”

“That sounds lovely,” Dimitri graciously accepted the invite, moving to rise from the bed. He paused, leaning across the tray of finished breakfast to kiss Byleth's lips. “I love you Byleth.”

“I love you too Dimitri.”

* * *

They made their way down to the stables, wrapped in warm winter clothing and thick cloaks, hand in hand. Byleth carried a small basket, filled with a few sandwiches, a blanket and the equipment needed to make tea.

Dimitri saddled his horse, a beautiful brown beast, that greeted him with a nuzzled and a snort, before climbing up and offering a hand to pull Byleth up in front of him. As they made to leave the castle, a voice called out to them.

“Yo, Your Majesties,” Sylvain waved at them from where he stood, talking with Felix, who stood looking exasperated. “Where are you guys off too?”

“Just for a small horseback ride around the area,” Dimitri called as he turned the horse towards the gate. “Don't worry, we wont be long.”

“Oh I wasn't worried,” Sylvain shrugged. “Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay.” He shot them a wink, which got him a jab to the ribs from Felix. “Hey what was that for!”

“Don't be an idiot...” Felix glared at the taller man.

A smirk graced Sylvain lips as he retorted, “I'm your idiot,” which caused Felix's face to turn beetroot, and another jab hit Sylvain in the ribs, making the red head laugh. Felix was only sputtering, unable to form a sentence, and he hit his embarrassed face behind his hands.

Byleth and Dimitri laughed as they left, the last thing they saw was Sylvain pulling Felix's hands away from his face and kissing him full on the lips in full view of everyone.

“Sylvain!!” Felix's angry growl was heard throughout the castle grounds as Dimitri urged his horse into a gallop.

* * *

The morning air was crisp, and Byleth found herself snuggling closer into the furry cloak draped around her. The rolling hills of Fhirdiad were beautiful, even at this time of year, and although Byleth wasn't good with the cold, she didn't regret for one minute spending half of her time in residence here.

They traveled for a few more minutes before coming apon a secluded wooded area, a river flowing by a huge tree.

“This looks good,” Dimitri called to her, pulling the horse to a stop under the tree. He jumped down and helped Byleth to climb down too, her height causing all sorts of problems dismounting such a huge horse. Once the Horse was tied to an exposed root, Dimitri took Byleth's hand and lead her down towards the river, shedding his cloak and using it as a blanket.

“I always imagined showing you the true beauty of Faerghus one day,” he mused as they sat. “I guess there was always a part of me that knew I loved you, even in my darkest days...”

“Dimitri....” the brief flash of sadness in her husbands eye made Byleth's non beating heart constrict. She grabbed his hand in hers, rubbing her thumbs across his knuckles.

“No, I shouldn't dwell on that, not today of all days,” he looked down at their interlocking fingers. “I guess what I was really trying to say was this; I can't believe you chose me, over anyone else. I still wake each morning and feel like the Goddess is playing a cruel trick on me, that someone like me could end up married to someone as kind, considerate, and mesmerizing as you. Surely it is a jest.”

“You sell yourself short, my love,” Byleth kissed his knuckle. “You are worthy of my love, you always have been.”

Dimitri surged forward, capturing her lips in his, a moan escaping his lips. Byleth, caught off guard, had to brace herself on her arm to stop herself falling backwards. She knew sometimes that her husband forgot his own inhuman strength.

She must have gasped, as almost as quickly as he had kissed her had he pulled back, staring at her with a mixture of arousal and shock.

“Goddess, I'm sorry Byleth,” he pulled them back upright. “Are you okay?”

“I-I'm fine.” In truth she was a little flustered, almost forgetting the reason she wanted to bring him somewhere alone.

“You do not look fine,” Dimitri was annoyingly perceptive sometimes. He placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised to find her shaking.“Are you cold?” His voice was borderline panicked.

“N-No... I'm fine, honest,” taking a deep breath of the cold air to steady her nerves, Byleth continued, “I'm just nervous.”

“Nervous? What is there to be nervous about?”

Standing, Byleth glanced down at Dimitri, who was looking up at her confused. She began to pace, rubbing her hands together, a nervous tick she'd picked up back when she was a teacher and had never quite gotten over.

“Byleth?” After she didn't talk for some time, Dimitri stood too, grabbing hold of her shoulders to stop her pacing. “Please, what is it? What aren't you telling me?”

“I-I...” her eyes were wide and panicked, which caused Dimitri heart to hammer in his chest. He had only seen his wife scared a handful of times, the Battle of Enbar being one of them; when there was no guarantee that either of them was going to make it out alive.

“Byleth....are you ill?” he could barely get the words out, as poisonous as they were to even think, let alone say. His voice was no more than a whisper at the prospect of losing her. “Don't tell me I'm going to lose you....” He choked on the last word, feeling traitorous tears prick at the corner of his left eye.

Byleth, shocked to hear her husband sound so anguished, finally plucked up the courage she needed to reveal the secret she had kept the past few days.

“I'm not ill Dimitri,” she said simply. “Not in that way at least.”

“What do you....”

“Oh my love,” she cupped his face, her fingers snagging at the tiny amount of stubble on his handsome face. If someone had told her 6 years ago that the stoic and mild mannered leader of the Blue Lion house would be her husband, that he would grow to be the man that stood in front of her now, all because of her guidance, she wouldn't have believed them. “You beautiful, kind, considerate man. I'm not leaving you, not ever.” She noticed the relief plaster his face. “I'm sorry I made you worry. I never have been too good at conveying my feelings.... But something wonderful has happened, and I am truly happy.”

“What do you mean?” Dimitri realized he'd been holding a breath, a breath he released in a sharp sigh of relief.

“I am pregnant, my love.” Tears welled in her eyes as she watched Dimitri's face transition from shock, to disbelief, to finally settling back on shock. His uncovered eye traveled down to her abdomen, a stomach that showed little sign of the new life growing inside it; and his hand reached out shakily, laying his palm flat across it. Byleth placed her hand across his, happier than she had ever been before.

“You....” Dimitri tried his hardest to keep his emotions in check, but one look at his wife's smiling face, her tear stained cheeks, was all it took for him to finally sob. His head fell to her shoulder as he cried, happiness overcoming him. She held him, saying nothing as he let it all out, rubbing her hands through his shaggy blond hair, planting a soft kiss to his temple.

Finally, after so long, Dimitri looked at her, his blue eye red and puffy, a huge smile plastered on his face. He laughed, lifting Byleth off the ground and spinning her in the air. Byleth couldn't help but laugh too, and as soon as her feet hit the ground again he was kissing her.

“You,” a kiss to her forehead, “Have made,” a kiss to her cheeks, “Me so happy.” He kissed her lips, softly, conveying more in the kiss than he'd ever be able to with words. His smile was radiant as he pulled away. “I'm going to be a father?”

“Yes.”

“You are not joking?”

“I would never!”

“How long have you known?”

“Only a couple of days, I wanted to wait to tell you, to give you the best birthday present I could.”

“Well you certainly surprised me, that much is true,” Dimitri wiped his eye. “Do you know how far along you are?”

“Mercedes thinks I'm about 5 weeks along. The baby is due in the summertime.”

“The baby, our baby....” Dimitri kissed her once more. “Goddess, I love you Byleth.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

They had to abandon all hopes of lunch outside when it started to snow quite heavily. Byleth had insisted she was okay to stay outside, that she and the baby wouldn't be harmed by a little snow, yet Dimitri had insisted they retreat somewhere warm; and Byleth found she couldn't argue with him too much.

Instead they headed back to the castle, past Sylvain and Felix; the latter of whom was no longer blushing and actually allowing Sylvain to hold his hand as they watched the snow together. They made their way inside, brushing off all other business that needed their attention, Dimitri insisting it could wait till tomorrow and that he and the Queen were not to be disturbed for the rest of the day.

They now sat in front of the fire, Byleth nibbling on a sandwich, while Dimitri brewed her a cup of mint tea, the only tea she could stomach at that given moment. She sipped the drink gratefully when he passed her the cup, before settling down beside her on the love-seat. He allowed her to stretch her legs across his lap as she always did, covering her over with a blanket to chase away the last remnants of chill. When she finished her sandwich she grabbed the book she kept nearby and began to read in silence. Dimitri watched her for a while over his own book, his happiness still buzzing through his veins, making concentrating on anything he was currently reading. Occasionally their eyes would meet, and Byleth would smile widely at him, or blow him a kiss that caused him to blush furiously.

Eventually Byleth fell asleep, her book open upon her chest, rising and falling as she took breath. Dimitri put down his own book and, careful not to wake her, lifted her from the sofa, carrying her over to the bed. He tucked her in, brushing a strand of her pale green locks out of her face, Byleth nuzzling into his hand at his touch. He smiled down at her, at the woman he loved more than anything in the world, the woman who had saved him countless times; the mother of his child.

Reluctantly, he moved away from the bed and over to his desk. Pulling out his chair and sitting he retrieved a piece of parchment, inkwell and quill and began to write.

_Baby Blaiddyd,_

_Although I only found out about you mere hours ago, know that I love you more than words can ever express. You and your mother are both my greatest treasures, my guiding lights, the reason I live._

_I swear I will never give you cause to feel pain, or sorrow. I will protect you from all things, as my father tried to do for me._

_And although we haven't met yet, know I would tear down the sky itself to keep you safe, both of you._

_Your loving Father, Dimitri._


	2. Claude and Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude returns from two weeks away in Almyra, finding his wife, Byleth asleep. When she wakes and finds him there, the reason for her rare late afternoon nap has the Master Tactician stunned.

Claude sighed, stretching his stiff and tired back from atop his Wyvern. He smiled when he saw Garrag Mach Monastery, urging the pure white beast to fly faster.

Two weeks, thats how long he had been away. Two torturous weeks away from Byleth, the love of his life, his reason for living, forced to deal with trade deals and peace treaties in Almyra without her. He understood of course. Byleth, being not only the Queen of Almyra, but also the Queen of a united Fodlan, was equally as busy, with her own problems to deal with.

But Claude had missed her, more than he had ever though possible.

Before his Wyvern had even reached the ground, Claude had dismounted, falling gracefully to the ground with a roll. He glanced around the almost abandoned stables, not seeing anyone he recognized here to greet him. He sighed again, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair. Either they had forgotten he was returning today, or his letter had been lost along the way.

Patting his Wyverns head, who happily growled at the attention he was getting, Claude set off towards the direction of the Archbishops room, hoping Byleth was there. He pulled his cloak tight around him as a cool breeze blew round him, and he inwardly cursed the chillier climate of Fodlan, even in the Harpstring Moon.

As Claude made his way down the corridoors of the Monastary he whistled a happy tune. Every time he returned here he was always filled with nostalgia, fondly remembering his years here as a student, the great times he and the rest of the Golden Deer house would have, even Lorenz as much as Claude hated to admit, had become a firm friend and ally of his.

“Claude?” a voice called to him as he passed, causing him to stop. He turned, glancing over his shoulder at the person who had called him.

Seteth stood in the doorway of a room, arms folded across his chest, his face unreadable.

“Hey there Seteth,” Claude greeted jovially. “How's things?”

“What are you doing here?” the green haired man frowned.

“Is that any way to greet a King,” Claude smirked, watching the slight exasperation flicker in the older mans eyes. “I live here too you know,” he reminded him.

“Yes, I know that,” Seteth didn't sound amused. “What I mean is, we weren't expecting you today.”

“Well I did send word ahead of my arrival,” Claude shrugged. “Not my fault that one is it.”

Seteth sighed. “Forgive the lack of welcome party, Your Majesty,” he bowed. “It won't happen again.” 

“Come now Seteth,” Claude clapped the man on his shoulder. “Claude is fine, you know that.” He smiled at the mans fluster. “On a more important note, do you happen to know where I might find my wife?”

“Lady Byleth has retired early for the night,” Seteth told him. “I believe she had a lot of paperwork to go through. You will probably find her in her quarters.”

Claude barely let him finish, setting off again at almost a run, shooting the man thanks over his shoulder. Seteth shook his head, a smile on his lips as he headed back inside the room he was in the doorway of, closing the door behind him.

* * *

“By..” Claude called out as he entered the room he and his wife shared while here in Fodlan. “Are you in here, my love?” Claude frowned, shedding his cloak and folding it over the back of and armchair in front of the lit fire. “Byleth?” he called out once more when he got no response.

He could see paperwork long abandoned, penned with his wifes delicate script, could smell the lingering hint of Almyran Pine needle tea in the air; the teapot and cup still on the table. Yet no sign of his wife. His heart lurched in panic. What if something had happened to her? What if she had been kidnapped, stolen away and no one had realised. Fear clung to him as he wandered further into the room.

A sofe snore drew his attention, and he sighed in releif when he spied a mop of mint green hair across a pillow, a slender figure snuggled up under blankets. As he drew closer to the bed Claude smiled, taking in the sight of his wife, fast asleep, her delicate lips parted, her hands tucked up to her chest.

Loath as he was to wake her, Claude knelt beside her, pulling off one of his gloves and tossing it aside, his fingers stroking her cheek. She murmured, nuzzling his hand in response to his touch, before her eyes flickered open, her pale green iris's gazing sleepily at him, before a smile tugged on her lips.

“Claude...” she rubbed her eyes of the last of it's sleep, sitting up, the blankets pooling round her waist. “Your here...”

“Byleth,” Claude's hands travelled up her body, tracing the shillouette of the curves he loved so much, before coming to rest either side of her face, his left hands thumb running over her lips. He lent forward, capturing her lips in his, two weeks of missing her, of longing to touch her; kiss her, being conveyed to her through his actions. Byleth, still a little sleepy it seemed, took a second to recover, before her own hands went to his hair, tugging the locks, illiciting a moan from Claude's mouth as he delved deeper into her now open mouth with his tongue. One of Claude's hands travelled to her waist, pulling her as close to him as their current positioning would allow.

All too soon Byleth pulled back, panting breathlessly, her eyes shining and wide with arousal. She smiled at him, her hand tracing the scruff on his chin, a scruff that had gotten shaggier in their two weeks apart.

“I missed you,” she all but whispered.

“Not as much as I missed you, light of my life,” Claude kissed her forehead. “I'm sorry I was gone for so long.”

“It doesn't matter,” Byleth shook her head softly. “Your back now, and that's all that matters.” She blushed sheepishly. “Although I do wish I had known you were coming, I would have made sure to be awake when you arrived.”

Claude sighed. “I already had Seteth tell me this,” he grumbled. “I  _did_ write, but I fear the letter never arrived.” He stood up and walked away from the bed, before turning back to Byleth, still sat on the bed, a thought entering his head. “I gotta say, I'm surprised I found you snoozing.” His eyes sparkled mischeviously. “Since we got married, it's usually me having a late evening nap. I have to beg you to come to bed most nights.” 

“I wasn't feeling well, that's all,” was her simple reply. Byleth refused to meet his eye and she looked nervous about something.

“By...What's wrong?” Claude sat down on the bed by her feet, a frown of worry on his handsome face, his hand instinctivly moving to her forhead. “Hmm, your not warm. Is it a cold? Are you feeling sick?” He couldn't help the worry that laced his voice. If his wife was ill, if she had been struggling while he had been gone, he would never forgive himself.

“I have been a bit queasy,” she admitted. “And I did throw up this morning, and the past few mornings for about a week.”

“Byleth!” Claude didn't mean to yell, but he was so shocked by how nonchalant she we being right now. “We should get you to the infirmary, get Manuela to take a look at you. What if its serious?” He stood abruptly. “Stars above By, why would you keep this from me.” He began to pace, a nervous habit he had picked up from his wife. “I know I've been away, but do you really think I wouldn't have returned sooner, had I known you were ill.”

“Claude...” Byleth called to him gently. No response. Rolling her eyes she tried again. “Claude!” He halted his pacing and finally looked at her. Sighing, Byleth got to her feet, closing the gap between them, her arms coming to rest on his shoulders. She could feel him restlessly tapping his foot, his green eyes flicking nervously down at her and towards the door, his brain working on a clear plan, even if that plan was to carry her to the infirmary over his shoulder. “I already went to Manuela.” Claude visably relaxed under her touch. “She's assured me it's nothing to be alarmed about, that the sickness is to be expected in the first term.” Byleth hoped he would catch the meaning in her words, yet he only frowned, not understanding at all.

“First term of what?” he asked. When she didn't speak he continued. “By?”

“Oh Claude, you silly man,” she held his hand, kissing the back of it. “I love you, especially when you worry about me.” Her eyes sparkled with happiness as the secret she had kept from everyone; Seteth and Flayn especially, finally broke free. “The reason I've been ill the past week is because there's going to be an extra person in our lives in about 7 months...”

Claude stood, his mouth open, his brain trying to catch up to the flurry of thoughts occupying it. He looked at Byleth, at first not comprehending what she was saying to him.

Then, as quick as an arrow fired from his bow, he got it. His eyes widened as he glanced down at his wife, down at her stomach.

“Y-Your....” He could feel the emotion well in his throat.

“I'm pregnant, Claude,” Byleth comfimed, her eyes welling with tear.

Claude sniffed, trying his hardest not to let the tears flow, no matter how much they wanted too. With shaking fingers he reached for her, pulling her close, his lips finding her in a searing kiss. Tears rolled down his cheeks, all his happiness pouring out of him. He pulled back to stare at her, his eyes full of love.

“Blessed stars above,” he mumured his version of a prayer. “Thank you.” Then too Byleth he added. “Your absoultely sure?”

“Hmm,” Byleth nodded. “I had Manuela double check. I couldn't believe it either.” Her hands fell to her stomach. “Our baby grows inside me, Claude, healthy and strong, just like their papa.” His bashful smile warmed her heart as he kissed her again.

“I'm only strong because of you, my love,” Claude knelt in front of her, pulling her close so that her stomach was level with his face. He lifted the hem of her tunic, exposing her abdomen; noticing for the first time the soft swell that was not there the last time he had seen her. He traced his finger along it, in awe of it, his lips pressing a kiss to just below her belly button. “You are loved, so very much,” he whispered. “I swear, I will be the husband; the father, you both deserve. I will never let you down.”

“We know you wont,” Byleth ran her fingers through his hair as he beamed up at her. When he stood he brought their foreheads together, his nose rubbing hers, his own unique display of affection making her chuckle. The room was silent as they simply stood, arms around each other, heads together, listening to each others breathing. Two people who had fought against an unjust world, fought to break down the walls between worlds; united a nation under a single banner, could finally have the happiness all heroes in the fables always had at the end of their adventures.

* * *

Claude knew, however, that their adventures were far from over. In fact, he would bet a pretty penny on this being the start of their greatest adventure yet.

“You know what,” he broke the silence between them, a smirk on his lips, a clear scheme forming behind his eyes. “I think this calls for a grand feast.”

“Claude.....” Byleth's tone was supposed to convey annoyance, yet she failed miserably, her husbands clear exitement rubbing off on her too.

“What?” he feigned ignorance. “We have plenty to celebrate. My triumpant return.... not to mention the baby.”

“We can't tell anyone yet, it's still too early,” Byleth's voice was panicked. “What if something happens?”

“What could possibly go wrong, By?”

“Claude....” Byleth sighed. She didn't want to burst his happiness, but ever since learning of her pregnancy, one fear had been weighing on her more than anything else. “You read my fathers journal. What if our baby is born the same as me? What if I have to choose between their life and my own? Could you live without one of us in your life?”

“That wont happen,” Claude pulled her closer to him, his protectiveness kicking in. “You can't know that it will.” His eyes took in the fear behind his wife's gaze. “Things are different now than they were then. We have more people who can monitor both you and the baby; many smart, amazing healers than can ensure I don't lose either of you.”

“But....”

“Byleth,” Claude's tone was serious, one he rarely used. “Please... Don't make me think of it now. I couldn't bare the thought of losing either of you. You are the most important thing too me. I need you, like I need oxygen; more even. Without you I couldn't live, I'd refuse too.” He wiped a tear off of her cheek. “This is a happy moment, my love. Do not cry. I will do anything and everything to keep you safe, both of you. I promise.”

“O-Okay..” Byleth hid her face on his chest, the dampness of her tears soiling his shirt. “I trust you.”

“Good,” Claude kissed her hair. “When have I ever given you reason not too?”

A muffled chuckled shook his wifes body. She glanced up at him, “There were a few times I though you would get us killed with your scheme's, now that I think about it,” she told him cheekily. Claude gasped in mock offence, clutching his chest and his head in a very dramatic, Lorenz-esque way.

Before she could react he had scooped her into his arms, carrying her to the bed, the pair of them laughing as they fell next to each other. His arms wrapped around her instantly, his brown hair mixing with hers on the bedsheets.

“Your lucky I love you, you minx,” he told her.

“I am only being truthful, my love.”

Claude sighed. “My pride as a tactician has been sorely wounded.” He pouted mockingly. “I don't know if I have it in me to ever scheme again.”

Byleth chuckled. “Oh I don't know, I give you until dinner time till your back to your old self.” She sat up. “Now come on, dear Husband, you have a feast to plan.”

His eyes lit up at that. “Really?” He frowned suspitiously. “I thought you didn't want to have a feast. You said it was too early to announce the pregnacy.”

“And I stand by that,” Byleth smiled. “But you are home, and that is cause enough for a feast, surely.”

“True enough...”

“And then, after a month or so more, we can have another one to celebrate this little one,” her hand waved over her stomach.

“Two feasts,” a smile tugged at his lips.

“Sure, why not,” Byleth shrugged.

“Yes!” Claude cheered. He kissed her swiftly before standing. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” the words had barely left her lips before Claude ran happily from the room.

* * *

“Seteth!” he could be heard yelling. “Get your green haired ass out here, we have a feast to arrange.”

Byleth laughed. She stood, walking over to her dresser to run a brush through her mess of hair. Two weeks were too long, she told herself, to be without Claude's exuberance. She had missed him far too much.

“That papa of yours” she murmured to the child growing inside her. “He really is a strange man sometimes. But one thing you can be sure of, little one. He will love you with every fiber of his being.”

Claude returned as quickly as he had left, his green eyes glinting.

“Come on Byleth,” he grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. “You gonna help me with this right?”

“Can't I make myself look at least somewhat respectable?” She whined, patting at her clothes and half tamed hair.

“You look fine,” he told her. “Beautiful as ever.” He kissed her nose. “Now come on, It's not a feast unless your there.”

Byleth chuckled, allowing Claude to drag her from their room, past an irate Seteth who admonished Claude for causing a ruckus. Claude mock saluted the green haired man, Byleth shooting him an apologetic smile as she was pulled round the corner.

“Claude, slow down,” she told him as she stumbled. Fortunatly he caught her, pulling her close as he lifted her, bridal style, taking the stairs two at a time, as if every minute counted for his feast planning. “There's no rush,” she added.

“You know what?” he told her as he continued his trek towards the dining hall. “I have a feeling this will be our greastest adventure yet!”

“I dunno,” Byleth retorted. “I mean we did beat the resurrected body of a King of legend.” She smirked. “That's pretty hard to beat.”

“You have a point..” they arrived at the dining hall, Claude finally putting her down. “Except this adventure, is one just the two of us get to do together.” He cupped her cheek. “And those are my favorite kind of adventures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly late upload. With Christmas right around the corner things have been hectic. I might go on hiatus for a bit and return after the new year. However i will still write chapters ready for upload.


	3. Hubert and Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert is in the middle of a meeting with Emperor Edelgard, when he receives word that his wife, Byleth, has fallen ill after collapsing. In a rare show of worry, he rushes to her side, enquiring what is wrong with her. When she tells him the reason for her unexplained illness, Hubert find himself showing emotions he thought were long since gone

“Hubert!” the voice of Ferdinand was heard before he was seen, crashing through the door to the Emperor's office, panting like a moron.

Hubert tutted, rounding on his former class mate; and friend, although the latter was something he wasn't likely to admit, the scowl ever present on his face deepening, his one visable verdant green eye scornful.

“You are interrupting a _private_ meeting,” he spat at the red headed man, who was bent over, trying to catch his breath. “A private meeting you were not invited too, I might add.” He pulled himself to his full height, his superiority evident in how he carried himself.

“It's quite alright Hubert,” Edelgard rose from her seat behind the table, coming to stand by the two men, hand on her hip. “Ferdinand, what is it?”

“I-I...” Ferdinand gulped down air, trying to get the words he had come to say out. He straightened himself, meeting Hubert's gaze, inwardlt flinching at the coldness he saw there. “Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude...” he sighed, his heart finally stopping its aggressive hammering in his chest.

“For god sake man, just spit it out,” Hubert snapped.

Ferdinand yelped, stepping back from his friend, lest he get hit with one of Hubert's finely crafted spells. “Y-Yes of course.” He bowed, hoping it was enough to make the dark haired man less angry, keeping his gaze to the floor as he continued. “I-It is Lady Byleth.” He felt Hubert's eye's fix on him at the mention of his wife. “She collapsed whilst attending to some buisness.”

“What!” Hubert's voice was unusually laced with panic. He grabbed Ferdinand by the collar, dragging him back up to meet his gaze. “What happened?”

“N-No-one rightly knows” Ferdinand told him. “One moment she was speaking to some of the visisting Noble's. Then she got a little dizzy, complained that the room was spinning. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, she simply fainted!” Ferdinand spoke quickly, hoping, praying, that Hubert would not blame him for what had happened.

Hubert dropped his hand from Ferdinand's collar. “Where is she now?” His voice was quiet, his emotions unreadable.

“They carried her to your private rooms. Manuela was called for and she was just arriving as I was bidden to come find you.”

Hubert hesitated, glancing at Edelgard. Ever the loyal right hand man, he did not simply wish to leave unbidden, however this was his wife, his Byleth that they were talking about here. For her to faint so suddenly, some terrible illness had to have befallen her. His wife was one of the strongest people he knew, and not prone to illness at all.

“Go to her Hubert,” Edelgard looked worried about their former professor too.

“Lady Edelgard?”

“She's your wife,” the Emperor sat back down in her chair, brushing her silver hair over her shoulder. “Your needed there more than you are needed here.”

“But the meeting...”

“Ferdinand can take over,” Edelgard smiled warmly at the orange haired knight. “Right Ferdinand?”

“O-Of course Milady,” he bowed respectfully. “Happy to help.” He held his hand out for the clipboard in Hubert's hand.

“If Milady is sure...” Hubert hesitantly handed over the paperwork to Ferdinand. He bowed once, keeping his stoic features in place as he walked methodically from the room, closing the door behind him.

Only then did he pick up the pace, breaking out into fast walk, anxiety nawing at his composure, hurrying to be at his wife's side.

* * *

“Byleth!” He burst through the door to their room, disheveled, panting and looking around anxiously.

She was sat up in bed, the red covers pulled up to her waist. Her dark green hair was messy, she looked a little off colour, yet she smiled at him when she spotted him. Manuela rose to her feet from her position in a chair by the bed, greeting Hubert as he drew near.

“Hubert,” she nodded, before turning back to Byleth. “Take it easy for a few days. I'll return in a week to see how you are doing.” Something about the way she said that instantly made Hubert on edge. With a sashay, she walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

“Byleth,” Hubert tentatively walked towards the bed, taking a seat where Manuela had rose from. He took her offered hand, kissing the back of it as he did most days. “I heard from Ferdinand that you collapsed.” He tried to keep his voice level and act unbothered, yet found he failed miserably. “Are you okay?”

“Hubert....” her voice was weak, and now that he was closer to her he noticed the thin sheen of sweat across her forehead. “I'm fine, I didn't mean to worry you, my love.” She reached for him, her hands cold against his skin as she cupped his cheek gently, brushing the dark locks away from his always covered eye briefly. He noticed her hands were shaking, something that didn't help the anxious beating of his heart. As she dropped her hand, he caught it in his, bringing to together with the other one, securing them both in his slender grip. His thumbs coasted across her knuckles, snagging the exquisit engagement ring he had finally presented her with months after his shameful proposal atop the Goddess tower, the blood red rubies and diamonds glittering in the pale light of the room.

When he spoke, his voice was, thankfully, a lot more calmer, his composure slipping back into place.

“My love,” he didn't want to pester her, given her weak state, but he felt he had the right to know. “Your not one to simply become dizzy and faint like that.” Despite himself he smiled his devious yet devilishly handsome half smile. “You are a strong woman, it is part of your charm, remember.” He watched her blush, relishing in the pink that added some much needed colour to her pallid skin. “So tell me, what is it that ails you? And do try not to lie to me.”

“I wouldn't lie to you, Hubert,” Byleth smiled. “I did however not want to worry you.” She sighed. “The past few days I have been feeling a little off colour. I have been feeling sick, a little light headed and have had no appetite.” Hubert frowned at her, clearly displeased. “However I thought it would pass, I really did.”

“Stupid,” he bit out, his teeth flashing in a snarl. “Why would you keep something so vital from me?” He was hurt truth be told. To think his wife capable to hiding an illness from him for days. Or perhaps, he lamented sadly, he was simply too wrapped up in his services to Lady Edelgard, that he hadn't noticed. “I know I have been very busy of late, Lady Edelgard has garnered most of my attention it is true. But do you think me that much of a villian that I would not rush to your side should you need me.” He watched the sadness in her violet eyes at his words. “You are my wife, Byleth. And I love you, very much.”

“And I love you Hubie,” she chuckled at his disgusted reaction to the nickname Dorothea gave him all those years ago. She knew he hated it, the damned woman, yet she intentionally used it to rile him up. “I wasn't keeping it from you, honest,” she continued. “I simply did not think it was worth worrying you about.”

He scoffed. “Clearly it was, or else you would not be here now, would you.” He sighed when she flinched at his harshness. Moving to the edge of the bed, he cupped one of her cheeks in his hand, thumb running across the bridge of her delicate nose and over the very thin smattering of barely visable freckles and scars on her face. “I am sorry,” he found himself saying after a short time. “I did not mean to get upset... that was unbecoming of me. I was just... worried, that is all.”

“Hubert.....” Byleth looked shocked at his admittance, rarely hearing her husband admit his feelings, much less show them. Yet right now she could see the worry in his eyes, lining his face with a frown.

He lent his head forward till it rested on hers, breathing in the uniquely Byleth smell of peppermint, parchment and weapon oil, calming as it invaded his senses. He took a final steadying breath, his worry all but gone, before asking the question he wasn't quite sure he wanted the answer too.

“So did Manuela happen to tell you what she suspects is wrong with you?”

“She did.....” He noticed his wife hesitate, felt her pulse speed up under his touch at her wrist. He pulled back to stare at her, frowning once more.

“Well what is it?”

“It's nothing bad,” she assured. “It's just..... unexpected.”

“What do you mean?” She remained silent. “Byleth?”

This time it was her who took the steadying breath, as if she were worried the next words out of her mouth would displease him.

“Hubert,” the way she said his name, so full of love, made any anger he had at her evaporate instantly. Tears pricked in his eye's, shocking Hubert, who instinctively wiped them away, yet she smiled as if she were happy. “Oh Hubert, I-I'm so happy.”

“Yet you are crying,” he caught another tear on the end of a slender finger. He shook his head incredulously when she laughed.

“Tears of happiness, I assure you,” she told him. “Oh Hubert, my love.” More tears fell as she grabbed his hand, holding it close, looking up at him. “I'm pregnant!” she finally managed to say.

* * *

Hubert's mouth opened. His train of thought had long gone, lost amid the overlapping emotional outbursts going on inside him. He closed his mouth, attempting to speak, only to be left unable too.

“I-I'm sorry....” he cleared his throat, his voice a mere whisper. “Did you just say what I think you said?”

“I'm pregnant,” Byleth repeated, the smile on her face getting bigger.

“T-That is what I thought you said.... yes,” Hubert gulped, willing the surprising tears in his eyes not to fall. He stood abruptly, turning his back on his wife, and instincual habit of not wanting to show weakness. He moved away from the bed, one hand coming up to his hair and running shakily through the locks, the other resting on his chest, the pounding of his heart erratic.

“Hubert?” Byleth called to him softly, yet he did not answer. Sighing she slid from the bed, staggering slightly in her still weakened state, making it over to her husband, who caught her when she stumbled again.

“Byleth!” Okay, now his voice was panicked. She hadn't heard him that worried in a while. The last time was after the fight with The Immaculate One, when she had collapsed in Edelgard's arms, dead for a whole minute before her ubeating heart had suddenly beat for the first time, her hair and eyes returning to their original colours. He held her close, her own fingers death gripping his black shirt. “Foolish woman,” he chastised, albeit softly. “You should be resting.” He lifted her up with ease, carrying her back to the bed. He settled her back against the headboard, fluffing her pillow in a very un-Hubert like way. Byleth blinked at her husband in shock, having never seen him like this before. Sure he was tender and sweet, but never like this.

“Hubert?”

“Hmmm?” he finished his coddling, pulling the blankets back over her, before levelling his gaze with hers.

“Are you happy?” she felt her face warm under his gaze. “A-About the baby I mean?”

“Of course I am,” a rare smile, a proper one that tugged at both corners of his mouth, graced his face. “Did I give the impression I was not?”

“N-No...” Byleth sighed. “But you didn't really say a whole lot so I had no idea what to think.”

He chuckled. “Well then, allow me to affirm my feeling to you.” He lent forward, kissing her lips earnestly. When he pulled back the happy smile was back on his face. “I am happy, Byleth. To think that I get to have a child with the woman I love, it is something I never thought I would have.” He kissed her again. “You are a beautiful, wonderful woman, who has made my wildest dream a reality. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

* * *

Hubert, hesitant to leave her, instead summoned one of the guards patrolling the hallway, commanding that he inform Emperor Edelgard that he would not be returning to her side today; that his wife's health came first, always.

He was now sat on the bed, his boots and cape long discarded, book in one hand, Byleth's head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She had dozed off a few times already, his ministrations calming her fatigued body, and for that Hubert was glad. More than once he found his attention drawn from the words in front of him, that rare smile pulling at his lips when he glanced at his wife, snuggled close, her fingers gripping his shirt, afraid perhaps that he would take the chance to slip out of the room whilst she slept. Yet Hubert found he didn't want to leave her, He scoffed silently, realising the affect the woman in his arms had had on him.

His old classmates would surely tease him, especially Dorothea, if they could see him now.

The scheming and tactical right hand of the Emperor; the stern and calculating Marquis Vestra, so in love that even his duty to Edelgard was a mere after thought.

Byleth stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She looked up at him, so small, so fragile looking, a smile on her lips. She was still awfully pale, and Hubert put down his book to place a hand across her forehead. He flinched at her scorching skin, his fingers wiping the sweat away.

“Your burning up,” he tried to keep his voice level. “Perhaps I should call for Manuela, or Linhardt.”

“I'm fine...” she mumured. “Besides, if we called Manuela for every little thing, she would get sick of us real quick.”

“Hmmmm, I suppose...”

“I'm thirsty,” Byleth sat up gingerly. “Could you bring me some tea?”

“Anything for you, my love,” he kissed her nose softly, rising from the bed. He made is way to the ever present tea set in the room, busying himself by making tea the way she had taught him; he prided himself on being a good student after all. After seeping the tea for a few moments in boiling water, he added one sugar, before bringing the cup over to her. Peppermint filled the air around them as she took it, taking a tentative sip.

“Hmmm,” she hummed appreciatively. “That's nice.”

“I had a good teacher,” he told her, much to her amusement.

“Really?” she placed the cup down on the side table. “I seem to remember you questioning my teaching ability almost daily.”

Hubert sputtered. “T-That is only because I did not trust you.....”

“I jest Hubert,” Byleth smiled, closing the gap between them. “Besides, you like me enough now I suppose.” She made to kiss him, only to stop in her tracks, her eyes widening, hand coming across her mouth.

“Byleth?” Hubert asked, worry once again on his features. He jumped up when she lept from the bed, running towards the washroom and closing the door abruptly.”Byleth!” His hands came to rest on the closed door, the sounds of his wife vomiting heard inside.

Hubert had never felt so helpless.

* * *

She exited the washroom moments later, Hubert's hands on her shoulder instantly.

“Are you okay?!” This time the panic was unhidden in his words.

She nodded. “I'm fine Hubert.” She sighed. “I have just been unable to keep down much these past few days. Manuela assures me it will pass, although she also said I have an unusually bad case of morning sickness.”

“Is there anything I can do?” He helped her walk back to the bed, keeping his grip on her in case she collapsed again.

“Yeah, there is actually...” she sat back on the headboard, gesturing to the abandoned tea beside her. “Can you get rid of that. Our child has decided they do not like tea.” Her nose crinkled amused.

“Of course,” Hubert moved to the cup, lifting it and moving it away from her. He sniffed it, trying to repress a shudder, his distate for tea hard to hide, before downing the tea in one mouthful. Then he shuddered, placing the cup down with a look of disgust.

Byleth laughed, watching her husband try not to gag as he returned to her side. “Well one things for sure,” she told him as he sat down, leaning against the headboard and crossing his legs at there ankles.

“And what is that?” he asked, grabbing his book and opening his arms to her, allowing her to take up her previous position on his chest.

“The baby definitely takes after their father,” she mused, watching a blush cover his cheeks.

“Y-You think so?”

“Oh Hubert, my love,” Byleth pressed a kiss to his chin, snuggling closer to him. “Only a child of yours would cause me to have such an aversion to tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why everyone is shocked that i chose to romance Hubert on my Black Eagles play through. He actually ended up being one of my favorite Black Eagle students, after Ferdinand of course. Also on another note, that break i wanted to take till after New year went out the window, i had far to many ideas that i wanted to share.


	4. Ferdinand and Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand returns from a trip to Hrym territory, only to find out Byleth has been ill while he was away. But the surprises don't just stop at just one thing, and soon Ferdinand finds himself on the cusp of fainting.... again.

Ferdinand arrived back at the Aegir estate late in the evening, the sun just dipping below the horizon, the sky a mix of warm oranges and pinks.

He was tired, another day of trying to reform his territory, trying to calm the still very aggressive Hrym reigon, was weighing heavily on his heavy set shoulders. However the prospect of seeing his wife; two days was far too long to be without her, was enough to put a smile on his face as he dismounted his horse, handing the reigns off to a nearby guard, who bowed before taking the horse towards the stables. Ferdinand took the steps up the the entrance two at a time, entering the foyer with exuberance. He sighed, glad to finally be home.

“Duke Aegir,” his advisor, Oliver, an enthusiastic man who was always willing to serve, appeared at his side. “I trust your trip was productive?”

“It was,” Ferdinand pulled the gloves off of his hands. “How have things been while I was away?”

“All quiet here,” Oliver told him. “Although I was informed to tell you that the Dutchess is resting in your quarters. She seemed to fall ill a few days ago, and has been ordered to rest.”

“What!” Ferdinand yelped. Oliver flinched, clearly not used to the Duke getting so worked up. “What do you mean my wife is unwell?”

“I-I don't quite know myself,” he was told. “Only that a few days ago Dutchess Aegir fainted and has been a bit unwell since. Lady Mercedes was visiting at the time, and she didn't seem too worried, but still ordered her to rest.”

Ferdinand took off at a sprint before Oliver had even finished. He took the stairs to the second floor two at a time, his heart hammering in his chest as his mind raced, awful thoughts entering his head. What if she was really ill? What if he was going to lose her after only just getting to spend his life with her? Honestly, the very idea of it was enough to make Ferdinand almost faint.

* * *

“Byleth!” he flew through the door like a mad man, his hair wild, his eyes scanning the room before settling on the sight of his wife, sat in bed, a smile on her lips.

He briskly walked to the bed, panting, sweat drenching his forehead, before grabbing Byleth's hands in his own.

"My sweet,” his term of endearment made her smile widen. “I-I was just informed you were unwell.” He gulped down air, willing his heart to stop hammering. “Are you okay.... please tell me your okay.”

“Ferdinand.. your back,” she ran a hand through his long orange locks. “I was worried.”

“Do not change the subject,” he cried. “I am fine. I was not the one to collapse!”

“Ferdinand... I am fine, I swear,” she told him. “I just got a little dizzy and sick, that is all.”

“That is all? You act as if this has happened before?”

“I.... have been feeling a little off colour for a few days,” she admitted.

“Why did you not say anything!” Ferdinand's usually calm exterior crumbled. He was angry, something he rarely was. “I did not have to leave for Hrym that urgently. If I had known you were unwell, why I would have put you above all else.” He sighed. “You are my wife, Byleth, and I care for you much more than sorting out the mess in Hrym.”

“I did not want to worry you, my love.”

“Well I am worried,” Ferdinand stood, beginning to pace back and forth. “So what is it? What did Mercedes tell you is wrong with you?” He could barely look at her, so afraid of her answer that he was.

“Ferdinand....” she called softly. “Ferdinand, come here... please.” He finally stopped pacing, returning to her side and taking her hands in his. His eyes were wild, scared as he took a shaky, calming breath. Byleth looked down at their entwined fingers, at the wedding bands that glinted on their fingers, before back up at her husband. Goddess, she loved this man, so very much. She sighed, nerves building in her at the words about to leave her lips.

“Byleth?” Ferdinand must have sensed her hesitation. “My sweet? Please tell me.” He brought her hands to his mouth, planting feather soft kissses on her knuckles. “Whatever it is, we will get through it together. I swore as much when I became your husband, remember?”

“I remember....” she smiled. “Oh my dear sweet, Ferdinand. Love of my life. You have made me so happy and given me so much. I am truly blessed.” Ferdinand looked confused, looked as though he had so many questions, but he let her continue. “I am pregnant, Ferdinand.” Tears of happiness that she had held back welled in her pale green eyes as she watched her husband register her words. His eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. His gaze flicked from her face to her stomach, then back to her face.

“Y-You....” he gulped, licking his suddenly dry lips. “Y-Your....” His eyes welled with tears which he let fall freely. Byleth lifted a hand to catch them on his cheek, thumb rubbing calming motions as he pulled her close in a hug. “O-Oh Byleth, my sweet...” He kissed her hair. “You beautiful,” another kiss. “Smart,” he pulled back kissing her forehead. “Amazing,” a kiss graced her nose. “Woman.” Finally he kissed her lips. “You have given me so much, helped me to achieve everything I set out to do. And now you have given me the greatest gift of all.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I am the luckiest man in all of Fodlan.”

“It is I who is lucky, Ferdinand,” Byleth told him. “I have everything I could ever ask for and more. You have given me things I never thought someone like me would have. Love, marriage and now, a baby....” she sniffled happily.

“A baby....Our baby,” Ferdinand whispered. He pulled back, brushing the last few tears off of his face. “D-Do you know how far along you are?”

“Mercedes thinks I'm a bit further along than first thought,” Byleth told him. “Thinking back now, I have missed a few bleeds the past few months.” She waved a hand dismissing his shock. “I only thought it was stress, Ferdinand,” she told him. “Had I known I would have had everything checked sooner.”

“The baby is okay, isn't it?”

“The baby is fine,” Byleth assured him. “Mercedes thinks the reason I became faint is because I had not been taking care of myself, unaware I was pregnant.” Ferdinand frowned. “She thinks I am about three and a half months along.”

“T-Three and a half months!” Ferdinand yelped. “Byleth, that's an awful long time to not know.”

“I know... and I am sorry.” Byleth sighed. “But I assure you our baby is fine Ferdinand.” she grabbed his hand, moving the covers lower on his lap, exposing her stomach. She place his hand across her stomach, across the small swell of a baby bump that was there. “See, right there? Our baby grows, strong and healthy.”

“Goddess....” he breathed. “You are showing already?” Ferdinand gasped. “H-How did we not notice this?”

Byleth chuckled. “Archbishop robes aren't the most flattering Ferdinand, and I haven't picked up a sword in months. I just assumed I was getting soft and fat.”

“Fat?” Ferdinand frowned. “Never. You are radiant, my sweet.”

“I love you, Ferdinand,” Byleth told him.

“And I love you...” his smiled before looking down at her stomach. “Both of you.”

* * *

Byleth woke up in the middle of the night finding the space her husband had been sleeping in empty. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. It was still dark outside, so it puzzled her where Ferdinand could have gotten too at first.

A soft breeze blew through the slightly ajar balcony doors, the curtains blowing. She caught a flash of orange hair and the unmistakable silhouette of her husband leaning against the balcony, deep in thought.

Sliding from the bed, Byleth reached for her robe, pulling it around her to keep the chill away. She padded softly towards the doors and stepped outside. The moon was full, and the stars were twinkling overhead, making for a very lovely backdrop to her husband.

“Ferdinand?” she called to him softly. He turned to face her, his face instantly full of worry.

“Byleth, you should be resting,” he instantly wrapped her in his warm embrace. “It is too cold out here for you.”

“My husband was not in bed,” she mused. “I tend to not sleep when you are absent.”

“I-I'm sorry, Byleth,” he sighed. “Come, we should return to bed now.”

“Ferdinand, I know something is bothering you,” Byleth said.

“I-I am fine....” his voice wasn't very convincing. “Please I do not wish to worry you with my own worries.” He smiled. “You have nothing to worry about, okay.” He made to move towards their room again, only to pause when Byleth grabbed his hand.

“Please, Ferdinand,” her voice was soft, almost a whisper. “You can tell me anything... Please don't shut me out. Talk to me.”

Ferdinand sighed. His wife looked so upset, upset he had brought on her himself with his own careless words.

“I-I don't know where to begin...” he admitted, turning to face her fully again. He reached for her hands, entwining them between them.

“This has to do with your own father...doesn't it?” she always could read him so well, even back when he was her student in the academy. Sure Ferdinand had always strived to be better than Edelgard in all things, making it almost a competition between him and the now deceased Emperor. But deep down, Ferdinand had always been scared. Scared he wouldn't become a person better than his Father, or live up the the Nobless Oblige standard he held himself too.

Ferdinand sighed. “I never could keep anything from you, could I?”

Byleth smiled. “Never, my love.” she brought a hand up and brushed a strand of his long hair away from his face. “Even back at your days in the academy, I always saw right through you.”

Ferdinand smirked. “All that hard work I had put in, vanished in an instant the moment I first met you. You captivated me, from that moment on.” He chuckled. “I used to get so nervous around you, remember.”

“I do...” Byleth chuckled. “But you are changing the subject, my love.”

“I'm worried Byleth,” Ferdinand admitted. “I have no idea how to be a father. My father wasn't exactly a good role model on how to be a decent person, let alone father....”

“Ferdinand...” Byleth cupped his cheek, thumb running across his chilled skin. “You are so much more than your father. You are one hundred times the man he ever was, a thousand times even.” She smiled sadly. “I have no idea how to be a mother either. I never knew mine. But my father told me she was very beautiful, kind and caring.”

“Just as you are, my sweet,” Ferdinand told her.

“Your sweet,” she kissed his nose. “Neither of us know what we're doing, Ferdinand. But we will figure it out... together.”

“I like the sound of that.” Ferdinand captured her lips in his, pulling her close to him as he poured all his love into the kiss. She moaned against his skin, fingers weaving into his hair and pulling, earning her a moan in return from him. His hands slid down her back, grabbing at her hips, craving further contact, as if he had been away a lot longer than just two days.

The moment was ruined by a sharp, cold breeze, that caused Byleth to shudder in his arms.

“Let's get you inside,” Ferdinand took her hand, leading her back inside the room. “We should probably get some rest... it has been a long day, for both of us.” He shut the doors, closing the cold out of the room. Byleth rubbed her hands together, shivering as she went back over to the bed, throwing down her robe and taking sanctuary in the warm bedding. Ferdinand followed her, climbing in next to her and holding her close, her head resting over the beat of his heart. His hand came down upon her stomach, where theiir child grew, a peaceful smile forming on his lips.

“I still cant believe it,” he murmured, his head resting on top of hers. “To think that our love has produced a baby.” He sighed. “I feel quite faint just thinking about it.”

Byleth chuckled. “I seem to recall you also nearly fainting when I said I would marry you,” she teased.

“Y-Yes, well it was quite unexpected,” he spluttered. “It took me by surprise.”

“Then there was our wedding day...” Byleth's smiled was now wide, almost ear splitting.

“Yes, yes,” Ferdinand huffed. “I know. Caspar still wont let me live down the fact that I actually threw up.” He tapped her nose, tutting. “But I assure you, it is quite your fault, Byleth.”

“How so?” she wore and indignant face as she pulled back to glare at him. Ferdinand laughed.

“Because, Dutchess Von Ageir,” Byleth blushed at the use of one of her titles. “You tend to make me weak of heart, in all the best ways possible, of course.”

“I was only trying to be a woman deserving of the great Ferdinand Von Ageir,” Byleth told him. “To be deserving of you love.”

“You already were, my sweet,” She yawned then, and Ferdinand shifted them both so they were laying down, his hands coming round her protectively, palms outstreched on her stomach. “And you always will be,” He kissed the back of her neck, feeling her slowly drift back to sleep in his arms, the call of sleep not far from him either, the warmth of his wife and the promises for the future lulling him asleep.

* * *

Caspar would have cause to tease Ferdinand further, when a few months later, Mercedes had dropped yet another bombshell on them both, Revealing that Byleth's abnormally huge belly, already looking more like a full term baby was inside despite only being in her fifth month, was because she was carrying twins.

Ferdinand had stuttered, grabbed hold of a chair and looked over at her with frightened eyes.

“Twin!” he had stuttered out, clearly becoming unsteady on his feet. “B-Byleth, d-did she say...” and then he fainted right there and then.

“Oh dear,” Byleth sighed. She had stood, walked over to her dazed husband and bent over him. “Ferdinand, my love, are you okay?”

Ferdinand mumbled, lifting his head up off the ground to stare at his wife, who looked at him with a mixture of amusement and pity, her hand on her large stomach. “Goddess...” he whispered, sitting up right. “You play some cruel tricks on me.” He glanced at Mercedes, who was smiling, staggering to his feet and pointing at her. “Do not joke, Mercedes,” he told her. “My heart cannot take it.”

“Ummm, Ferdinand?”

“Yes my sweet?” Ferdinand glanced at his wife, who's face was no longer amused.

“She isn't playing a joke,” she took his hand and placed it on her bump. “It's twins, Ferdinand...”

“B-But....” Ferdinand looked at the two women, shaking his head incredulously. “H-How....”

“Twin's aren't so uncommon,” Mercedes told them. “They are still quite rare however. We must monitor Byleth even more than before, in case a complication arises.”

“Complication!” Ferdinand wobbled again, clutching onto the hand Byleth held out to him. “Please, at least let me sit before you say anything further.” He allowed Byleth to pull him over to the chair by the bed, sitting and exhaling a breath. “And you,” he looked at his wife, who looked totally unfazed. “How can you be so calm!”

Byleth chuckled, bending to his level and taking his hand. “I may appear calm, but believe me I'm terrified.” She smiled at Ferdinand.

“And the thought that your life might be in danger more if you carry two to term doesn't bother you?”

“Ferdinand,” she shushed her husband, who was currently muttering under his breath, running a shaking hand through his long hair. “I trust in Mercedes. She says everything is going to be fine, and I believe her.”

“But..t-two Byleth,” he stammered. “There's going to be t-two of them.”

“I know, my darling..” she cupped his face.

“H-How will we cope?”

“That's easy my love,” Byleth stood, holding a hand out for her husband, who took it and shakily got to his feet. “We will do it together, remember.”

“Right, of course,” he smiled. “Together.”

“Everything will be okay,” Byleth told him. “It's just more to love, isn't it.”

“Y-Yes, you are right,” Ferdinand sighed. “Goddess, Byleth, you do like to keep me on my toes.”

And although he complained about it, Ferdinand knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there hasn't been a new chapter for a while, but i struggled with this chapter. Plus i had more ideas for my other fic, then it was christmas and then new year. Hopefully I'm back to a regular upload schedule now. I couldn't resist making Byleth and Ferdinand have twins, Ferdinand's tendency to faint made this all the more hilarious, the poor boy. Either Caspar of Felix will be next followed by maybe Seteth, Linhardt or Sylvain.


	5. Caspar x Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries to find, Caspar, having something to tell him. He is found trying to break up a fight in the marketplace. Calamity ensues when Byleth finally tells him what she wants to tell him, and Caspar reacts in a way only he could.

Byleth sighed. She had looked everywhere for her husband, Caspar, and yet she still hadn't found him. The monastary was only so big; there was only so many places her husband could be.

She had something she needed to tell him, and soon. It wasn't the sort of news that could wait either. She was anxious to tell him, and fast.

“Linhardt!” spying her husbands best friend she made her way over to the green haired man, who yawned as she approached.

“Oh, Archbishop Byleth.” he bowed.

“Come on Lin, theres no need to be so formal,” she crossed her arms over her chest. “I'm not acting as Archbishop today.” She was dressed casually, a pale blue shirt and a black skirt, her pale green hair pulled up in a ponytail. “Anyways, that's not important right now. Have you seen Caspar?”

“Hmmm,” Linhardt frowned. “I believe he was heading to the market place. Apparrently there was some sort of commotion; a fight breaking out between disgruntled stall owners. And you know Caspar, whenever theres a fight, he just has to be the one to break it up.”

“Oh dear...”

“Byleth?” Linhardt noticed Byleth looked afraid; a rarity when it came to Caspar stepping in to break up fights. She usually rolled her eyes whenever Caspar got into situations he was likely not to get out of unscathed. “What's wrong, you seem worried about him. It's Caspar we're talking about here; sure he gets into fights but he fine, most of the time.”

“He promised me he'd stop this...” Byleth sighed. “He really did....”

“Oh dear...” Linhardt sighed. “Well when you do find him, do be sure not to be to hard on him, okay.” The lazy man yawned again. “His heart is in the right place, after all.” He patted her shoulder. “I think I'll go take a nap now. I hope you find him soon.” And with that, he walked away.

* * *

“Come on guys, theres no need to fight,” Caspar sighed. He stood between the two arguing merchants, hands outstretched to stop them from coming to blows with each other. “I'm sure we can settle this without violence.”

“Like hell we can,” one merchant screamed. “He took the best location in the market, a spot that's always been mine, and he knows that.”

“Lie's,” the other merchant countered. “It's always belonged to me, just ask the Archbishop.”

“Lady Rhea is no longer Archbishop, so she can't confrim if you telling the truth,” the man pointed a finger over Caspar, jabbing it acusingly.

“I wasn't talking about Lady Rhea, I was talking about the new Archbishop, Lady Byleth.” Caspar was shoved violently as the two men tried to get to one another. He shoved with his hands, forcing them apart again, earning a look of shock on both their faces.

“Look, guys,” Caspar tried to keep his voice calm, but he was quickly losing patience. “Enough! This is easily settled. I'll just go and talk to Lady Byleth and we can have this sorted out, I promise.”

“Oh please,” one of the merchants rolled his eyes. “Your trying to appease us. We all know your bedding the Archbishop.....” Caspar's fist connected with the poor mans jaw before he could finish the sentence, knocking the man to the ground.

“Shut up,” Caspar grumbled, his nostrils flaring in anger. “Don't you dare talk about _my_ wife like that, you got that!”

“Caspar!” Turning around at the sound of his voice, Caspar saw the very person currently being dispresected running up to him. His heart did what it usually did whenever he saw her, flutter uncontrollably. He dropped his hand, all anger leaving him as his wife reached his side.

“Byleth....” he rubbed the back of his head, instantly feeling guilty. “T-This isn't what it looks like.”

“Caspar,” she sighed. “Look I get it, I really do.” She looked a little out of sorts, not her usual put together self, which put Caspar on edge. “I'm not here to chastise you, in fact I have something I need to tell you.”

“Oh, okay,” Caspar smiled at her. “Well, I'm all ears, so shoot.”

“Well I was hoping we could go somewhere private....” she looked around at where they were currently stood, completely in the open, all eyes on them due to Caspar's previous actions.

“In private?” Caspar frowned. “By, can it wait? I kinda need to sort this out first.” He smiled running a hand over her cheek.

“This can't wait Caspar,” she lowered her voice to almost a whisper.

“Well if I can't wait, why don't you tell me now?”

“Because it's something I want only you too hear,” Byleth was getting frustrated. She took her husbands gloved hand. Goddess, she loved him, and she knew he loved her too, but sometimes he was stubborn and totally oblivious. She sighed when all he did was blink at her. “Ugh, you really are so stubborn sometimes,” in her current emotional state, Byleth could feel the tears prick her eyes. Caspar froze, shocked. He had seen her cry before sure, but he hated it, especially if he was the cause. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, his wife angrily snapped, the thing she wanted to tell him blurting from her lips before she could stop herself.

* * *

“I'm pregnant, Caspar!” she cried. “That's what I wanted to tell you, okay!”

Realizing what she had just said, Byleth covered her mouth, glancing round. Everyone was watching her, some were whispering. Oh no, she thought, Seteth was going to kill her.

“Y-Your....what” she saw Caspar gulp, his blue eyes wide as he tried to form words, clearly taken back by the words.

Which is probably why he didn't see the merchant from before get back up off the ground; see him swing his fist at Caspar, who took the punch right in the side of the face, losing his balance and tumbling into Byleth, who was knocked to the ground with a thud. That was the final straw for him.

He punched the guy again, knocking him down again. “Get out of here, now!” He screamed. “And don't let me see you here again.” He turned back to Byleth, who was pulling herself into a sitting position, her hand on her stomach, a small cut on her head. “Byleth, Oh Goddess...” he bent down to her. “Are you okay?”

“I-I think so,” she took the hand he offered to stand, only to wobble unsteadily before fainting in his arms.

“Byleth?” he shook her gently. “B-Byleth!” He couldn't keep the panic out of his voice as he lifted her into his arms. Her words to him still rang in his ears, despite the anger in which she had said them, and guilt instantly gripped him. He had knocked her down; he had knocked his pregnant wife down....

He was running, faster than he had in his entire life. He had to get her to the infirmary, to Manuela. He had to know she was safe, that the baby was safe.

He sniffled, feeling tears sting his eyes.

 _You've really done it this time, Caspar_.

* * *

“Manuela!” the door to the infirmary had crashed open, Caspar bounding in with Byleth in his arms. “Please you gotta help.”

“Goddess,” Manuela stood from where she had been sat, reading a book. “What's happened?”

“W-We were in the market,” Caspar set his wife down on one of the beds, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face with trembling fingers. “I-I was trying to stop a fight breaking out. I got angry, punched one of the merchants when he insulted her. S-She got knocked over when he retaliated.” Caspar fell to the ground by his wife as Manuela started to check her over, a magical light travelling Byleth's body. “S-She caught me off guard, told me she was pregnant right there and then because I was too stubborn to come talk to her in private...” Caspar sobbed. “I-I'm the worst husband ever.....”

“Calm down, Caspar,” Manuela told him. “Getting upset about it now isn't going to help now.” She hovered her hand over the cut on Byleth's head, it knitting together and vanishing in seconds.

“B-But she got injured because of me,” Caspar hiccuped, tears soaking his cheek. “And the baby.....”

“The baby is fine,” Manuela hovered a hand over Byleth's stomach. “It's strong and healthy, that I can assure you.”

“Oh sweet merciful Serios,” Caspar whispered. “Thank you.”

“She'll be fine, Caspar.” Manuela assured him. “She should wake up soon.” She patted the mans arm. “I'll leave you two alone. Come find me if she has any troubles, such as dizziness or confusion, okay.”

“Okay...” Caspar sat on the edge of the bed, taking one of Byleth's hands in his. He kissed the back of it. “Thank you, Manuela.”

“You are most welcome.”

* * *

Byleth moaned, her eyes fluttering open, the harsh light of the room making her flinch. She was in a bed in the infirmary, that much she was sure about. She turned her head groaning as the starting's of a headache pricked behind her eyes. She attempted to sit up, only for soft, gentle hands to stop her.

“Byleth!” Caspar hovered over her, his hand finding hers and gripping it tight. “Thank the Goddess your awake.”

“C-Cas....” her voice was hoarse. “What- What happened?” It was all a blurr to be honest. She remembered finding Caspar exactly where Lin had told her he would be. She remembered getting annoyed when he wouldn't come with her... and she remembered blurting her secret to the entire marketplace. But after that it was all a little hazy.

“I'm so sorry By,” Caspar looked dreadful. His armor was gone and he instead sat at her bedside in nothing but a white shirt and black pants. His hair was mussed, almost like he had spent all the time she had been unconsious running his finger through it. And his eyes were red, full of apology and guilt. “It's all my fault,” he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. “i should have just come with you when you'd asked. That way I wouldn't have upset you and you wouldn't have gotten made and told me you were pregnant...” He paused, clearly still not used to the idea yet, running his tongue across his bottom lip. “It distracted me and I didn't see the merchant take a swing at me. I lost balance and knocked you down; you hit your head and......” He couldn't finish his sentence, breathing out a shaky sigh as he felt tears threaten to fall again. He sniffed pathetically, willing himself to stop crying.

“Oh Caspar,” Byleth tentatively sat up, leaning forward to cup his face in her hands. “It's okay,” she brushed a tear that did fall from his cheek with her thumb. “I'm okay,” her hand came to her stomach. “The baby?”

“The baby is okay, By...” Caspar told her, releif evident in his voice.

“That's a releif...” she smiled. “See, there was no real damage done.”

“No real damage?!” Byleth felt Caspar bristle. “How can you be so damn calm? I could have really hurt you, hurt the baby.... or worse!”

“Shhhh,” Byleth tried to sooth her husband who was currently beside himself. “Caspar, it's okay.....”

“It's not thought, is it!” He stood from his chair, it scraping on the floor in his haste. “I'm supposed to protect you, not be the one to put you here!” He gestured around the room. “I am the worst husband ever...” he trailed off miserably.

“Thats not true!” the anger in Byleth's voice was so rare it forced Caspar to stop his self depricating, looking down at her in shock. Her pale green eyes were filled with tears, her eyebrows knitted together as she frowned, her bottom lip quivering as she fought to control her emotions. “I can't believe you would say that to me of all people....” Then she sobbed, and Caspar's heart broke at the sight of it. He gulped, retuning to her side, taking her hand in his again, running a thumb across it.

“Hey.. I'm sorry By,” she looked up at him, her gaze sad, all previous anger gone. “I didn't mean that.....” He sighed. “I was just so angry at myself, putting you in harms way like that.”

“You are t-too harsh on youself,” Byleth told him through her tears. “You need to stop beating yourself up about this....okay.”

“O-Okay...” he lent across the space between them, captruing Byleth's lips in a kiss, his hands running across her cheeks, wiping away the last few traces of her sadness. When he pulled back she smiled; and he couldn't help the chuckle that broke free. “There's that smile I love soo much,” he told her, kissing her nose. “I know we haven't really talked about it, By; what with everything else that happened....” he gulped, willing himself to not show the guilt again. “But I am happy, about the baby...” his face broke out into a wide goofy smile, much more like the husband she knew and loved.

“Y-You are?” she seemed releived.

“Did you doubt I would be?” he tried not to sound hurt, but he must have pouted just a tiny bit, as Byleth smirked.

“I _never_ doubt you, Caspar,” she said with so much assurance. “You've never given me reason too.” He knew he was blushing, could feel his cheeks warm at such praise. “We just haven't been married that long, I thought you might think it was too soon.”

“Too soon?” Caspar seemed to think about it for a while. “Byleth..” he took her hand back into his, looking down at the rings on her finger; the glimmer of the engagement ring he finally managed to get her, even if it was months after she had given him her mothers ring. “This, it's everything I've ever longed for. To have someone who loves me, who puts up with me, even when I'm an ass....” he sighed. “I thank the Goddess every day for you, did you know that?” She shook her head. “I got to figure she at least had a hand in you coming into my life in the first place, you know.” He kissed ther delicate fingers.

“Caspar....” Byleth was lost for words. She had never heard her husband talk so passionately in all the years she had known him.

“I'm so happy, Byleth...” he sniffled again. Goddess he was pathetic, he decided. But there was something about the woman in front of him, his wife, that made him overcome with emotions. “I'm happy you chose me, I'm happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you. And I am so deleriously happy that your carrying _my_ baby.” He leapt out of the chair once again, this time a cheeky smile on his face. “Want me to prove it?” he waggled his eyebrows, challenging her.

“Caspar...” she sighed. “We shouldn't tell anyone. I'm not even two months gone yet, anything could go wrong.”

“I'm not worried, “ he told her. “Besides, Byleth, my love,” she flushed as he called her that and he chuckled. “I think everyone in the Monastary already knows, thanks to your outburst in the market. Gossip travels fast in this place, you know.”

“True....” Byleth rolled her eyes.

* * *

She hadn't been able to come up with a futher reason to stop him.

Caspar had jumped up and down in glee, his eyes alight with happiness.

“BYLETH IS HAVING MY BABY!” he yelled.

“Caspar, calm down,” Byleth had mumbled, already defeated. He winked at her. Bending down to kiss her.

“I love you,” he murmured, soft enough for only her to hear.

She chuckled despite herself. “I love you too, Caspar.”

“I-I'll be back in a minute, okay...” he sighed. “I just gotta go let some of my emotions out.”

“You do what you have too,” she chuckled, watching him shuffle towards the door.

“WOOOOO!” Caspar ran from the room. “I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER,” she could hear him run down the corridoor. “I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER.” Then a few moments later this was followed up by. “HEY SETETH, DIDJA HEAR? I”M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!” She heard Seteth sputter, before her husbands footsteps began to retreat again.

Byleth got out of the infirmiry bed, just as her baffled green haired second in command walked past the door. He saw her there and bowed respectfully.

“I-I ummmm guess congratulations are in order?”

She smiled. “Thank you Seteth.”

“Y-Yes... umm... quite.....” he walked away shaking his head, clearly unable to think of anything else to say.

Byleth smirked, walking to the window of the infirmary. She opened it, spying Caspar, who had made it outside, finding a sleepy looking Linhardt and gesturing wildly at the poor man.

Byleth found herself wondering, in that moment, if their child would take after Caspar. Although she had to admit, that might be too much for poor Seteth heart to take. After all, Caspar's micheivous nature had caused many a problem for the stern Wyvern rider.

Despite the potential distress to Seteth, Byleth however, hoped more than anything for a son, one that mirrored Caspar perfectly in all ways. The thought of two blue haired whirlwinds in her life made Byleth smile widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caspar is such a wholesome boy, with so much love and energy. I found myself really loving him by the end. Caspar had been requested by a few, so hope I've done it some justice. Felix is up next


	6. Felix x Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Byleth misses their usual morning training, Felix goes in search of his wife; and when he does find her, she is clearly distressed; and offers Felix a reasonable reason that she wont be able to train for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me soo long, for so many reasons. 1 I had yet to do Felix S Support in the game, so I had to play through Blue Lions playthrough again; and 2, I find it hard to write Felix in romantic situations with anyone other than Sylvain. So I hope I did this justice. Linhardt, Ashe or Sylvain will be next.

Felix was pacing. He was seriously ticked off right now; and he needed to vent his anger. Yet his sparring partner, his wife, wasn't here.

He tutted, tapping a foot impatiently.

“Seriously, where is she,” he muttered. Byleth never missed their training sessions. Never, no matter how busy she was. She always made time to spar with him; it was one of the reasons he loved her.

He paced back and forward for a few more minutes before growling in frustration. He stomped from the training grounds, intent on finding Byleth so he could spar with her.

* * *

“Sylvain!” He spotted his friend a mile away, the man stood in the doorway of the dining hall, an apple in his hand, a bite taken out of it. He smiled when he drew near.

“Felix,” he greeted him happily. “I didn't expect to see you here at this time of day. Aren't you and the missus usually sparring with each other? You do know there are better ways to blow off steam than beating each other up with swords, right?”

“Shut up,” Felix grumbled, his annoyance at it's peak. “I can't find Byleth,” he told him. “You haven't seen her, have you?”

“Can't say I have,” Sylvain took another bite of apple. “I saw her earlier today, she looked a little out of sorts.”

“Where was she?”

“Heading to her office I believe,” Sylvain told him. He pulled himself off of the doorframe, walking closer to Felix. He smirked.

“What?” Felix asked him in his usual annoyed, clipped tone.

“Oh nothing...” Sylvain chuckled, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on his feet. “It's just weird, seeing _you_ of all people so wrapped around a woman's finger.” 

“S-Shut up,” Felix turned his face, hiding his obvious blush from his friend.

“Aww, Felix,” Sylvain snickered. “Is that a blush I see?” He patted his friends shoulder. “Byleth really changed you, didn't she?”

“Y-You don't know anything?” Felix spat.

“Sylvain!” A voice drew both their attention. Ingrid stood in the doorway, glaring at Sylvain. She walked over and caught his ear in her harsh grip, tugging her husband forcefully.

“Owww, Ingrid, baby, that hurts,” he whined.

“Leave Felix alone,” she told him. Turning to Felix she smiled. “If you're looking for Byleth, she was coming out of the infirmary. I'm sure you'll catch up to her if you hurry.”

Felix frowned. The infirmary? What was she doing there? Byleth had never been sick in the year they had been together since the wars end. Dread filled him as all the reasons she could have been there of all places swirled his mind, and before he knew it he was running,

* * *

Byleth was walking in a daze, not really paying attention to where she was, completely ignoring anyone who talked to her. She wasn't wearing her Archbishop robes, instead she was wearing the usual minimal leather training gear she wore whenever her and Felix sparred.

Thinking of her husband put her on edge.

He was probably wondering where she had gotten too. She hadn't missed a sparring session since before they married. Even if she was busy, she always pushed her schedule to make time for him. She knew that made him happy, even though he still struggled to admit his feelings at time.

He was going to be unhappy when he learnt she was going to have to miss their sparring sessions for a while.

She sighed again, looking down at the slip of paper in her hand. Manuela had given it to her when she had left the infirmary, outlining everything they had discussed in point blank detail.

The reasons for her dizziness and nausea suddenly made all the sense in the world to her. Although the truth had still stunned her and tipped her world completely upside down.....

“Byleth!” Felix's voice called to her as he ran up to her. By the looks of it, he had been running for some time, his hair falling free of it's usual bun, his eyes wide and worried, panting like a madman.

“Felix...” Byleth spoke his name softly, gulping away the lump in her throat. _You can do this,_ she told herself. _He's going to be happy, don't worry._

“G-Goddess,” he choked out, bending over to catch his breath. “I-I've been looking everywhere for you.” He frowned, clearly upset.

“Well here I am,” she kept her voice light, hoping not to worry him but sounding off. His eyes fixed her with a gaze as hard as steel as he glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You missed out sparring session...” he told her. “Then when I went looking for you Ingrid told me she'd last seen you coming out of the infirmary.”

“Y-Yes, I had to go see Manuela about something.”

“Something?” Felix's eyes flicked to the paper in her hand, which she suspiciously hid behind her back. “What's going on Byleth, your acting strange.” He looked into her eyes, seeing the flicker of nerves there. “Are you sick?”

“It depends on what you would class as sick, Felix,” she told him. She knew she was being cryptic, but she didn't want to tell him here, in the middle of the Monastary, where anyone could overhear. The walls had ears and all that, and the last thing she needed was gossip spreading like a wildfire, which it was want to do in a place like this.

Felix threw up his hands in indignation. “You're not making any sense,” he told her. “I'm losing my patience, Byleth. Either tell me what's wrong or I'm leaving!” His words were harsh, and Byleth couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. She knew he didn't mean to shout at her, it was just Felix's way of dealing with complex emotions, or things that frustrated him, but her damned emotions were all over the place. His gaze turned to one of surprise when tears rolled down her cheek.

“Byleth...?” His tone was softer now. Through her tear blurred vision saw him lift a hand, wanting to offer her comfort yet not knowing how, before dropping it again in defeat.

“I-I'm sorry...” she told him as she cried. “I didn't mean to make you mad.”

“N-No... I'm not mad.... just worried...” Felix sputtered, rubbing his neck, feeling completely useless. He took a calming breath before taking her hand in his in a rare display of affection. “Byleth...” She looked up at him her eyes ringed red and swollen. “Please..... tell me what's wrong.”

“N-Not here,” she told him, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. “This is something I want to talk about in private.” She clutched his hand and lead him down the hallway towards her office.

“O-Okay...” Felix allowed himself to be dragged, trying not to feel too anxious about what she wanted to tell him. It was clearly something worth getting upset over, that much was clear, but what was it? Felix couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his heart as she pulled his hand more urgently.

* * *

Once inside her office, Byleth quickly locked the door. Then she started pacing, mumbling under her breath, a cute little quirk she had picked up during the war that caused Felix endless amusement. Except it didn't today. All it did was make him worry more. After a minute of her saying nothing, he grabbed her arms as she was about to make another pass by him, holding her firmly in place.

“Byleth!” Felix forced her to look at him. “Please.....” all of the fight was gone from his voice. “Just tell me.”

“O-Okay...” she took a breath. “You don't have to worry, Felix. I'm not sick. At least not in that kind of way. But I do have to apologise to you. I wont be able to spar with you for a while.... for about 8 months to be exact..” She raised an eyebrow at him, only to be met with confusion.

“W-What do you mean?”

“Oh Felix,” she took his hand, placing it palm down on her stomach. His eyes widened, suddenly seeming to get what she was trying to tell him. His eyes went wide, he opened his mouth and he had a look on his face that was hard to read. “I'm pregnant.”

“W-Wha...H-How...” his brain seemed only capable of forming a few select words. He coughed. “When did this happen...”

Byleth chuckled. “If I had to guess 'when' exactly, I'd probably say that time about two months ago, in the training room.” She watched her husband blush furiously as he clearly remembered the pasionate love making that had occurred that day; the direct result of Byleth returning after a few weeks away, Felix clearly being more happy to see her than he had led on and their inability to curb their passion to the bedroom.

“T-This..” he gulped dislodging the lump in his throat. “Your joking aren't you? This can't be real.” He wasn't angry, that much Byleth could tell, but she knew by the way he hunched his shoulders that he was worried this was just another way she was choosing to tease him.

“I would never joke about this, Felix,” she told him softly. She pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket, holding it out to him. “Here, this is all the confrimation you need.” He took the paper from her, holding it up and reading it.

_This note is clearing one, Byleth Fraldarius, from all physical exertion for the next 8 months, due to the unborn child currently growing inside of her. She is not to so much as lift a weapon in that time, is that clear, Felix._

The note ended with Manuela's usual flourish. Felix tutted. Had this added layer of mockery been needed? He glared at his wife, all ready to give her a telling off.... only to stop.

Something about the way she stood, awaiting his reaction, her eyes filled with love, stopped him dead in his tracks.

His eyes travelled to her stomach, where her hands were placed protectively. He gulped again, feeling tears well in his eyes, furiously rubbing them away before she could see them.

“A b-baby...” he whispered, dropping the paper to the floor, no longer caring about the sarcastic words upon them. He pulled her into a hug, one that surprised them both, nuzzling her neck. “Goddess, Byleth, I-I can't believe it....” he sniffled, feeling her hands work their way up his back, stopping when she reached his hair. Her fingers played with the wisps that had fallen loose at the base of his neck, comforting him as he cried tears of happiness.

It seemed like ages before he lifted his head, wiping further tears from his cheeks with the back of his shirt sleeve, a smile tugging at his lips.

In surprising Felix behaviour, he lifted her off the ground and spun her round, a laugh erupting echoing around the room, His lips found hers as soon as she was put back on the ground.

“Mmmph,” she moaned, letting him push her backwards until she hit the desk. She flinched, her back protesting as the wood hit her back, a hiss escaping her lips.

“Of goddess, I'm sorry,” Felix apologised, guilt in his eyes. “Are you okay?:”

“Yeah I'm fine,” she told him. “Felix?”

“Yeah, By...?”

“Y-You are happy though, right?” she murmured.

“W-Why would you think I wasn't?” his eyes widened when he realised his mistake, taking her hand in his. “Of course I'm happy, Byleth. I never realised how much I wanted a family; never really thought about it until I met you.” He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckle in a rare show of affection. “I-I know I'm not the best at showing how I feel; or saying how I feel....B-But I do love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do,” Byleth told him.

“A-And you know I'll love our baby, I won't ever let either of you down. I promise.”

* * *

Byleth hadn't expected Felix to drop everything; especially his daily training, to spend the day by her side, but she was happy he did none the less.

When they headed to the dining hall, hand in hand, Felix hadn't grumbled about the public display of affection. Instead he had pulled the chair out for her, before sitting across from her.

They had eaten in relative silence, there hands entwinned atop the table; and almost adorable blush across Felix's cheeks.

Byleth wondered if this is what true happiness felt like?

“Hey you two, it's weird to see you here this time of day?” Felix let go of Byleth's hand as if it was burning his skin, as Sylvain walked towards them, his usually shit eating grin plastered to his face. “I was sure once Felix found you that the both of you would be in the training hall.”

“You do know I don't always want to train, right?” Felix grumbled, pushing the plate of food away from him and glaring at his friend. “Besides, Byleth wasn't feeling so well, so we decided to give it a miss.”

“Oh really?” Sylvain smirked.

“What? I can't care about my wife's health?” Felix bit out. “I'm not a monster, you know...”

“I know, Felix,” Sylvain's voice was calm, yet his eyes assessed the situation in front of him with surprising sharpness. Byleth seemed a little off colour, that was true, but it was the very minimal amount of food on her plate; and the fact it was mostly light foods like fruits and crackers. It wasn't like the mint haired woman to eat so little; she was known to enjoy her food, a fact that had amused all of the blue lions immensely during their school day. He watched as she took a tentative sip of her tea, its pale green colour clueing him in to the face it wasn't her usual Almyrian pine needle and instead mint. His eyes widened as he realised exactly what secret he had stumbled upon. “Oh!” he pointed to Byleth, who frowned confused, before covering his mouth and looking at Felix.

“What is it now, you idiot,” Felix took a sip from his own tea; his _was_ Almyrian pine needle Sylvain realised.

“Byleth's pregnant, isn't she,” Sylvain said, none too quietly. Felix spluttered, choking on his mouthful of tea, coughing several times. Byleth herself glanced down, a blush on her cheeks. This was all the confirmation Sylvain needed, and a smile tugged on his lips. “She _is_!”

Felix shot out of his chair, grabbing the taller man by his collar and glaring at him angrily. “Shut up, you fool,” he spat. “Don't make assumptions.”

“But.....” he took Felix's hand, loosening the grip on his shirt. “I _am_ right. Right?”

Byleth sighed, standing herself to come stand beside her husband, a calming hand coming down on his shoulder. Felix glanced as her and she nodded softly, her eyes pleading with him not to make a further scene.

“Sylvain...” Byleth spoke softly. “You are not to tell anyone, you understand.” She watched the red heads eyes widen in delight.

“I was right!” he laughed.

“Sylvain!”

“Okay, I won't tell a soul, I promise,” Sylvain smiled softly, before turning to his friend. “I'm really happy for you, Felix.”

“Thanks....” Felix mumbled.

“Oh come here,” Sylvain pulled a very reluctant Felix into a hug; him struggling to break free the entire time.

“Lemme go!” Felix cried, attempting to elbow Sylvain.

“Honestly, Felix,” Sylvain smirked at Byleth, who crossed her arms and sighed. “I didn't know you had it in you. I'm proud of you.” The second elbow Felix attempted to hit him with landed square in his stomach, causing Sylvain to yelp and release his friend.

“Sylvain! I am warning you right now.....” Felix no longer looked in the mood for jokes, his eyes narrowed to almost slits.

“Okay,” Sylvain raised his hands in surrender. “I'm sorry. I won't joke around anymore.” He sighed. “I gotta go find Ingrid. I was supposed to meet her a little while ago, and I know she's not gonna be happy with me.”

“When is she ever?” Felix told him, a smirk on his lips at his friends distress. “Maybe you should worry more about your wife, than what Byleth and I get up too, huh.”

“Perhaps you're right,” Sylvain stepped back. “I'll...uh, talk to you two later, okay?” Before either could reply, he ran from the dining hall.

* * *

Felix sighed, the hands he held as fist by his side relaxing. He turned to Byleth, who stood beside him, an amused look on her face.

“What are you smirking at?” he asked her, his hand taking hers again, despite the room filling with the late morning breakfast rush.

“I was just thinking about how much you've changed,” Byleth mused. “Before, if Sylvain had said what he just said, you'd have challenged him to a duel.”

“Y-Yeah...well...” he eyed her softly, his lips tugging into a smile. “I... just want to be a good influence on our child, that's all.”

“You already are, Fe,” she cupped his cheek, pulling him down into a soft kiss. He surprisingly lent into the kiss, his arms wrapping protectively around her. She smirked against his lips, pulling back to stare at him. “Beside, you shouldn't listen to Sylvain. _I_ always knew you had it in you,” she laughed, watching Felix's mouth open as he spluttered again.

“Y-You....” he held his tongue, the words he was going to say dying on his lips as he looked at his wife, her eyes shining with happiness as she laughed. He chuckled once, realising that perhaps Sylvain was right. Perhaps he had let Byleth wrap him around her little finger. But he found he did not care. Instead he kissed her forehead softly. “You're lucky I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too, Felix,” she told him, her arms tightening around him.

Life with Byleth had never been boring, Felix mused as they walked hand in hand towards their sleeping chambers. She'd kept him on his toes all through his year as her student, pushed him to be the best he could be; and he had missed her more than he would admit those five years he thought she was dead. She'd worried him more time than he could count, made him smile and laugh more time than he had ever done before; and made their life since they had married was one giant adventure, an adventure he couldn't wait to see where it took them next. He allowed his mind to wander to their future; to the child growing inside her. To all the things he longed to teach them, to all the lazy days curled up in bed reading together. To the promise of many more years of being kept on his toes, in the best way possible.


	7. Linhardt x Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Byleth has something to tell Linhardt, she finds him snoozing life away as usual. Annoyed she retreats to the dining hall, getting advice from an unexpected person, before going to her husband again, and finally finding the words to tell him what she has wanted to all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite it being my birthday, I am still uploading chapters for this fic. My other FE:3H fic is still active, but I've got major writers block when it comes to it atm, so hopefully I'll be back to that soon.

Byleth found her husband exactly where she had left him; snuggled up in their bed, his long green hair splayed on the pillow, his mouth open as he snored quietly, a track of drool on his chin.

She sighed. She loved Linhardt, she really did; but his sleep schedule was horrendous.

Usually she didn't mind his sleepy nature, and in the year since the war, she had found herself becoming more lazy as a result. Her favourite past time of late was long naps with her husband; either under a tree, or in bed, curled together, their two toned green hair mixed together.

Although given the news she had just been told, her constant tiredness suddenly had made sense.

And she really needed her husband to wake up right now.

“Lin...” she knelt by the bed, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. She shook gently. “I need you to wake up now.”

“Mmmmmm,” he murmured. “Just five more minutes.” He rolled over, his back now facing her.

“No, Lin,” she shook him again and he groaned. “Please wake up.” She could feel her voice shaking, and she willed herself not to cry. Without opening his eyes he rolled back towards her, his hand fumbling for hers. He tugged on her arm until she fell forward onto the pile of pillows and blankets that made up their bed.

“You should come back to join me,” he sighed. “Instead of being cruel and waking me up...”

“Linhardt....” despite how desperately she wanted to crawl back into the warmth of the bed and her husbands arms, she reluctantly pulled away. “It is two in the afternoon.”

“Ugh, is that all....” was her husbands reply.

Byleth huffed, feeling herself getting angry.

“Fine!” she grit out, her teeth clenched. “Just sleep you're life away, for all I care!” And with that she stormed from the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Linhardt peered over the edge of the cover, opening one eye briefly and frowning. He yawned, closing his eye again.

“I suppose I had better find out what has her so upset,” he muttered, already falling back to sleep, despite his words. “After five more minutes....”

* * *

Byleth stomped her way towards the dining hall, feeling nauseous again, as she had done all morning.

Taking a seat, she let her head fall onto the cool wooden table below. She breathed gently, willing the dizziness that had overcome her to stop.

She felt miserable, emotional and ill, and the worst of all her husband was choosing to sleep the day away instead of follow after her like she had half expected him too.

She groaned, turning her head to look out across the room. Fortunately most of the staff were gone; the lunch rush was long over and most of her former students who still visited the monastery or had duties here weren't in sight either.

Pehaps she had been too hard on Linhardt, she mused, lifting her head off of the wood tentatively. After all, she knew what type of man he was, yet she loved him and had married him all the same.

Despite his sleepy tendencies, he really was a sweet man. When he was awake he showed his affection quite openly, kissing her forehead or the back of her hand whenever they at down to eat, running his fingers through her mint hair whenever they huddled together under the shade of a tree, books in hand.

He loved her, she knew that, he told her every day. And yet....

She felt inexplicably lonely.

She knew it was crazy, but it felt like she never saw him lately. At least not conscious, anyway. Her work as Archbishop had made her days one endless pile of paperwork and meeting; meeting which had become very tiresome the last week, so much so she had asked Seteth to take over on most of the ones where her presence wouldn't be needed. And by the time she arrived back at hers and Linhardt's room, he was either long gone; usually found in the morning in a pile of books in the corner of the library, or he was already asleep, snoring softly.

How she found herself in her current state, she did not know. She sighed again, her left hand falling to her stomach, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Byleth?” Caspar frowned as he took a seat across from her. “Are you okay? You seem a little upset?”

“Oh, Caspar...” she sighed. She must really be moping if Caspar of all people was able to tell. “It's nothing, really. It's just Linhardt...”

“What's he done now? Honestly I swear, that guy,” Caspar smiled softly. “Do I need to go have words with him?”

“No, it's okay...” Byleth sighed. “I just hate when he sleeps life away, you know?” 

Caspar nodded. “Well, if it helps, he did stay up until really early this morning. I found him in the library at dawn and he looked as though he hadn't been to bed at all.” Byleth frowned. 

“That's not unusual, I guess....”

“Well, sure, but when I asked him about it he muttered 'I must do something to help Byleth',” Caspar shrugged.

“To help me?”

“Yeah I wasn't too sure what he meant by that either,” the blue haired warrior looked puzzled, running a hand through his hair. “Perhaps it's got something to do with how ill you look right now?”

“That's....... noticeable, huh?” Byleth sighed.

“Yep,” Caspar stood, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Look it isn't my place to pry, but if you're over working yourself, then perhaps you should ask for more help. You do look kinda pale.”

Byleth smiled softly. “Thanks for your concern, Caspar, but I'll be okay.”

“If you say so,” he returned her smile. “Perhaps you should go take a nap. Goddess knows that's what that husband of yours is still doing.” He turned to leave before stopping. “Oh yeah,” he looked over his shoulder. “And about Linhardt. I know you worry he misses out on a lot, or he never makes time for you. But you're wrong. Just the other day he was telling me just how much he loves you, and how even when it's just napping under a tree he feels like it's all time well spent, because he does those things with you.”

“H-He said that?” Byleth's eyes widened. 

“Yeah, he did,” Caspar chuckled. “He's a big sap, you know that...” He waved over his shoulder as he left, leaving Byleth feeling even more guilty about her outburst earlier than she already did.

She stood, ignoring the almost persistent dizziness she felt. 

She had to go make this right. 

And she had to go tell him he was going to be a father, like she had been trying too all day.

* * *

When Byleth slipped back into their private quarters she wasn't shocked to see Linhardt still snoozing, this time curled around a pillow as he hugged it; as he usually did whenever Byleth wasn't in the bed with him. 

“Linhardt...” Byleth smiled softly as she approached the bed, perching on the edge of it, her hand moving to his hair. He hummed softly at her ministrations, his eyes fluttering open, blue iris' meeting hers.

“Byleth...” he groaned, shifting slightly as her hand come to his cheek, running over the imprint of the cover left there. “I had meant to come find you; you seemed... upset earlier. However I....” he yawned, as if that explained exactly what he was going to say.

“It's okay,” Byleth told him, slipping under the covers as he help them up for her, allowing him to adjust the pair of them so his hands wove around her. She knew he longed to let his head fall onto her stomach, his favourite place to sleep, but he remained awake, just, in an effort to provide her with the comfort she needed. “I heard from Caspar that you had a late night again..”

“Hmmm,” he nodded, a strand of verdant hair falling into his eye. “I got a bit carried away with the research I was doing.”

“Research on ways to help me?” she asked.

Linhardt sighed. “Caspar told you, huh?”

“Yes,” Byleth smiled. “He noticed how upset I was, and thought I would feel better knowing why you haven't been awake a lot the past couple of day; and why you've been spending most of you awake time in the library.” She bent and kissed his lips, feeling him tiredly respond softly. “You are a sweet man, you know that.”

“I only wanted to come up with a way so you didn't have to look so tired all the time,” Linhardt frowned. “Nor as ill as you look right now.” 

“I'm fine Lin, I promise,” she told him. “Your research isn't necessary. I discovered a solution to the problem just this morning.”

“Oh,” Linhardt sighed, snuggling closer to her as he his eyes beginning to droop one more. “Well, that's good, then...” he yawned.

Byleth felt a teasing smile tug at her lips as she looked down at her semi asleep husband on her stomach. “You need to rest Linhardt,” she told him, smiling widely as his breathing began to level out. “After all you'll need to be on your toes when the baby comes.....”

“Hmmmmm, yes,” he sighed, clearly not letting the word she spoke register with him at all. “The baby.....”

All went quiet in the room as Byleth smirked down at him. She then began counting.

One.....

Two.....

Three.....

Four.....

Five......

She felt Linhard stiffen, his eyes shooting open, sleep clearly now the last thing on his mind as he looked up at her.

“Byleth.....” he bit his lip nervously before continuing. “D-Did... umm, you just say what I think you said?”

“Hmmmm” Byleth's smirk widened as she further teased her sleepy husband. “Oh, yeah, I guess I did.” She watched in amusement as his eyes widened and he shot upright, taking most of the thick cover with him, looking equal parts tired, confused and shocked as he looked at her. 

“Y-You're....” he gulped, his eyes misting as his gaze dropped to her stomach, before back up to her face. “Are you really?”

“Pregnant?” she chuckled highly amused at the situation. “Yes, I am Linhardt.” She saw him frown, raising his hand, the tell tale sign of a spell working across his fingers as he splayed his hand over her stomach. His breath hitched when he detected the tell tale sign of another life, growing inside his wife; and he let the tears that had threatened to fall break free, tumbling down his cheeks softly.

“Y-You're not joking,” he mumbled softly, wiping his eyes pathetically. “This is really real?”

“You.....” Byleth frowned softly. “You doubted me that much that you had to use a spell to confirm if I was telling the truth?”

Linhardt chuckled softly. “I'm sorry; but given you're track record I couldn't be sure this wasn't another one of your jokes.”

Byleth huffed. “I'm not that cruel,” she bit out, turning her head away from him and crossing her arms across her chest. “Honestly Lin, I wouldn't lie about this.”

“I know,” Linhardt sighed, pulling on Byleth's arm until she relented, pulling her into a hug. “Forgive me?” 

Byleth sighed. “You know I do,” she mumbled against his shirt, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. “Lin?”

“Yeah...” his hands were splayed on her back, rubbing the tension she didn't know had been there from her muscles. 

“About the baby....”

“What about it?” she pulled back to look at his face; at the softness in his eyes, the smile tugging at his lips. 

“You......” she hesitated, chewing her bottom lip. “You are happy about it, aren't you?”

Linhardt looked mildly offended by her question. “What sort of question is that By?” He cupped her cheek, running his thumb across the space under her eye, wiping away tears she hadn't realised she had allowed to shed. “Of course I'm happy,” he lent forward and kissed her, his lips gentle, yet urgent in the way they conveyed all he wanted to say. “I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you the past few days; and I am sorry about that. But I promised to do better. I promise to be here for you for whatever you need during this pregnancy. And once the baby is born, neither of you will have to worry about a thing.”

Byleth sniffled. “I'm not worried, Lin,” she told him. “I never have been, not when it comes to you. I know I can always rely on you.”

Linhardt smiled widely, moving to leave the bed for the first time that day. “I wonder what Crest our baby will have,” he muttered almost to himself as he began to sort through the pile of papers atop the desk, frowning when he couldn't find the one he was after. “Do you think the Crest of Flames is more potent? Or perhaps Cethlene's Crest?” He turned back to his wife, a curious look on his face; one Byleth had seen many times. It was the one he wore when he had found himself a new project, one she had seen many times before. “What do you think, Byleth?”

“I think...” she rose from the bed, coming to stand in front of him and taking his hands. “That that is something to think about later.” She smiled. “Right now, all I want to do is sleep, in my husbands arms,” his eyes widened at her words. “If that's okay?”

“Hmmm,” Linhardt frowned. “It is true that pregnant women require rest in order for the baby to grow up healthy.....”

Byleth chuckled. “Lin?”

“Yes?”

“Just... come to bed with me,” she tugged on his hand, pulling him back to the warmth of pillows and blankets, “Please?” She must have pouted, as Linhardt chuckled.

“You know I can never say no to a good nap,” he ran a hand through his hair. “And I have an even harder time saying no to you, either.” He lent forward, kissing her nose. “But after a nap, we should make sure you eat right, and then we should go talk to Manuela and.....”

“Linhardt?” Byleth smirked, pulling him down onto the bed and resting her head on his chest, his arms wrapping around her. 

“Yes?”

“You're rambling,” she smiled softly, feeling her eyes drooping as warmth enveloped her. 

“Am I?” he hummed. “I suppose I am. I can't help it, not really,” he ran a hand down her back, smiling softly as she snuggled her head further into his chest. “Byleth?”

“Hmmm?” she murmurs, barely awake at this point.

“I love you,” he tells her, his lips ghosting a kiss across her forehead.

“Mmmm, I love you too, Linhardt,” she sighs, her eyes closing fully, her breathing levelling out as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Linhardt, for once in his life, found himself too worked up to fall back asleep, despite how warm it was with Byleth snuggled as close to him as she was. Instead he let his hand wander down towards her stomach, the glow appearing back on his fingertips as the area where their baby grew glowed faintly. 

“Hey there little one,” he murmured, shifting carefully so as not to wake Byleth. “I can't wait to meet you; and teach you the wonders of this world.” He smiled. “Your mother is a pretty special person, you know that. She's stared down bandits and demonic beasts; she is one of the bravest, most kindest people I've ever known. And you'll be more loved with her as a mother than you will ever know.” He sighed. “I promise, I will do my best to be the father you deserve; this is completely different territory for me, it's not something I can simply research after all, but I'll do my best.” 

Linhardt laid his head back onto his pillow, finally allowing himself to close his eyes, the rythmic sound of Byleth breathing claming the nerves in his stomach. As he let sleep claim him, he let his mind wander; hopes for the future, of him, Byleth and a handful of green haired children snuggled close in winter, reading stories, taking naps and huddled close in the winters. 

He sighed contentedly at the though, allowing sleep to invade his senses, tugging his wife as close as he could, breathing in her minty hair, happier than he had ever thought he could be.


	8. Ashe x Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe is watching over the training of some new recruits when he receives word that his wife, Byleth, has fallen ill. Rushing to her side, he is equal parts shocked and worried with her revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has references to the Ashen Wolves DLC. I also can't help but do a Sylvix pairing whenever they turn up as guests in chapters (When they aren't with Byleth of course)

It had been a day just like any other for Ashe. He'd woken at the crack of dawn, slipped from the bed he shared with his wife, Byleth, eaten a minimal breakfast; before heading off to train some of the newer recruits.

Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary once he had arrived at the training ground, smiling happily when he saw Felix and Sylvain, who were visiting the monastary for the week, already there. They waved at him as he walked over.

“Morning!” Sylvain greeted happily, his hand on the small of Felix's back.

“When are the new recruits getting here?” Felix was straight down to business, making Sylvain roll his eyes lovingly.

“Felix, baby,” Sylvain murmured. “Your a little too eager, you know that.”

“What? I just want to see how well they've been trained,” Ashe couldn't be too sure, but he believed he saw a pout pull at Felix's lips, not that he would call him out on it.

“They should be arriving in the next few minutes,” Ashe told him. “I think you'll be pleasantly surprised; they're a good bunch.”

Sylvain chuckled, jabbing his elbow good naturedly into Ashe's ribs. “You know Felix, he just won't be satisfied until he checks for himself.”

“I just need to know they are going to do their jobs properly, that's all,” okay, now he was definitely pouting.

“Call it what you want, Fe,” Sylvain wrapped an arm around his husband, pulling him close. “We all know it's your way of looking out for Byleth.”

“W-What are you babbling on about,” Felix's face was flushed crimson.

Ashe chuckled. “Well, just try not to kill them, Okay?”

“No promises,” Felix grumbled, Sylvain and Ashe barely able to contain further laughter.

* * *

Ashe stood off to one side with Sylvain, carefully observing the young recruits, keeping a close eye on Felix as he barked orders at one particular boy, who was trembling.

Ashe sighed. He knew Felix meant well, even if he came across as an aggressive brute at times. And he did appreciate the help. But he feared most of these would be knight might scarper under Felix's unrelentingly sharp gaze.

He glanced up at Sylvain, who met his worried look with a soft smile.

“Don't look so worried, you'll get wrinkles,” the red head told him. “Felix knows what he's doing.”

“I know.... it's just....”

“Look Ashe,” Sylvain placed a hand on his shoulder. “We both know first hand what war is like,” Ashe shuddered. “If you're not in peak physical fitness; if you can't even hold a sword, or shake like a leaf at the mere thought of combat, you'll die.”

“I know that too,” Ashe bit his lip nervously. He couldn't help being on edge. After all these men and women trained to be the last line of defense; the only thing that stood between anyone who dared to harm his wife.

“And so does Felix,” Sylvain's eyes softened, as they always did when he spoke of his husband. “That's why he so tough on them.” Sylvain smirked. “It's why he was so tough on me, remember?”

“I gotta say, I was really surprised when you of all people started training as much as you did,” Ashe told him, humor in his eyes.

“Well he was a hell of a motivator,” Sylvain admitted. “And just between us, watching him work, well it's kind of hot.”

Ashe felt his cheeks warm and he glanced away. “T-That's....”

Sylvain chuckled, clapping him on the back. “Speaking of better halves,” he glanced around. “Where is Byleth?”

“Oh, she couldn't make it this morning,” Ashe sighed. “She's been so busy lately, I'm a little worried she's running herself into the ground. But every time I ask she just smiles and tells me not to worry; like that's gonna stop me though huh.”

“That sounds like her, yeah.”

“I just wish there was more I could do,” Ashe's shoulders slumped.

“From the sounds of it, you do plenty,” Sylvain mused. “Felix and I had tea with her the last time we were here, and all she could do was sing your praises and worry about you taking on too much, all in the same breath.”

“She did?”

“Yeah...” Sylvain smiled softly at his friend. “So just do what you have been doing and everything will be fine.”

Ashe hummed, turning his gaze back just in time to see Felix show off a particularly impressive flurry of sword strikes, earning him a round of gasps and looks of awe. Sylvain whistled at him in appreciation, earning him a rather rude gesture in response.

“My Lord!” Ashe spun at the words, watching as Alois ran into the room, stopping in front of him. He looked like he had been running, and Ashe couldn't help the wave of fear that clung to him as the older man took a moment to catch his breath.

“Alois? What is it?”

“I-It's Byleth.....” he gasped out. Ashe's eyes went wide. He griped Alois' shoulder tighter than he had wanted too.

“What about her? Is she okay?”

“She seemed fine,” Alois explained. “She was sat giving her morning report, and although she looked a little pale, we didn't think anything was particularly wrong. It wasn't until she adjourned the meeting and went to stand that she gave us cause for concern.”

“What happened!” Ashe bit out through gritted teeth.

“She collapsed, straight into Seteth's arms. Gave the poor man one hell of a fright.”

“What!” Ashe yelped. “Where is she now!”

“In your quarters, resting. Manuela was with her when she asked me to come get you.”

“Sylvain!” Ashe called to his friend, who had blessedly overheard the conversation, his own eyes mirroring the worry in Ashe's.

“Go,” the red head told him. “Felix and I will hold down the fort here.”

Ashe nodded once, before running from the training ground like a man possessed, Alois on his heels.

* * *

“Byleth!” Ashe crashed through the door, giving his wife barely any time to register his arrival before he was before her on the bed, his hands taking hers. She looked tired, her eyes darkened with black circles, her skin pale yet glistening with sweat. Her pale hair was stuck to her face, mint coloured eyes filled with guilt and something else Ashe couldn't read. “Are you okay? Alois told me you fainted? Goddess, I knew I shouldn't have left this morning.”

“Ashe,” one of her cold hand came to cup his cheek. “I'm okay.” She smiled as he kissed her palm. “I'm sorry to have worried you.”

“D-Don't do that,” he told her. “Don't brush this off like it nothing. I've been telling you for weeks to slow down; that you'd get ill if you kept thing's up at the pace you have been.” Ashe could feel tears sting his eyes. “And now look what's happened.” He gave her no chance to speak, rounding on Alois, who stood near the door. “Alois I want you to tell Seteth that she is not to so much as leave this room for at least the next two days, do you understand me?!” His voice must have conveyed equal parts authority and worry, as the man snapped to attention.

“Of course!” he bowed to Byleth, before leaving the room.

“Ashe....” Byleth pulled his gaze back to hers, smiling softly.

He sighed. “I'm sorry, Byleth,” he mumbled. “I-I'm just worried about you; and I guess I got carried away....”

“Don't apologise, love,” she told him, rubbing her thumb across the blush that bloomed across his freckled cheeks. “I'm the one who should apologies. My carelessness has distracted you from your duties.”

“What?” Ashe frowned. “Don't you ever apologies for that, not ever. Goddess, Byleth, you're my wife. You are my top priority, always.” He lent forward and kissed, her, frowning at how cold her lips were. “Now, what did Manuela say? Does she know why you fainted like that?”

“Yeah.... she does,” Byleth bit her bottom lip, a clear sign she was nervous, glancing away from him to look out of the window. Ashe felt his blood run cold for the second time that day.

“Well, what is it?” When Byleth didn't answer, he took one of her hands that were clasped together on her lap, lifting it to his lips and ghosting a kiss across the knuckles. “Please, By. Whatever it is, I will stand by you, you know that. I promised as much in our wedding vow,” he took a calming breath. “I vowed to stand by your side in sickness and in health, and although the thought of you being ill terrifies me, I would never abandon you, you know that.”

“I-I know that,” Byleth sighed, turning her head to look at him again. “Oh Ashe....” she paused, glancing down.

“Goddess, it's really serious, isn't it?” Ashe's voice was no more than a whisper. “A-Am I.... going to lose you, Byleth?” He didn't want to say the words, felt sick even uttering them. His eyes stung with tears; tears he brushed away with the back of his free hand. He had to be strong, Byleth needed him to be strong.

“Oh, Ashe,” she smiled softly. “It's nothing like that, I assure you.”

“T-Then.... what is it?”

“Oh, my love,” tears filled her eyes as she leveled him with a gaze full of joy and love. “You wonderful, kind, selfless man. You aren't going to lose me, not ever. In fact, something wonderful has happened; something so unexpected and amazing.”

“I-I'm not sure I follow....” Ashe frowned, confused.

“I'm pregnant, Ashe,” Byleth told him, the smile on her face threatening to split it. She watched his mouth open and shut for a few moments, his brain registering the words she had just spoken, before his eyes flicked down to her stomach, hidden beneath the blankets of the bed she sat in. He licked his lips, took a gulp of air to calm himself, before speaking.

“Y-You...You're.....,” Ashe whispered. He sniffled, turning his head away as tears fell down his cheeks. He covered his face with the crook of his arm, sobbing happily as relief washed over him. He wasn't going to lose his wife, she wasn't dying and leaving him all alone. He looked back to her, searching her face for any evidence of humor, and finding nothing but happiness staring back at him. He smiled widely, flinging himself at her as softly as he could, pulling her into a hug and he laughed. “Oh, Byleth....y-you've made me so happy,” he cried. “I truly don't deserve to be this happy.” Byleth pulled back from him, a frown on her face as she wiped a few stray tears from her own face.

“Why would you say that?” she asked, clearly upset he would put himself down like that.

“Oh n-no I didn't mean it like that,” Ashe told her. “I didn't mean to upset you. It's just you know I've never felt worthy of your love. That's why I try to be as helpful to you as possible. I just wanted to prove to you I was serious about being not only a knight, but also your husband.”

“Ashe....” Byleth gasped. “I-Is that why you've pushed yourself almost to the point of exhaustion lately.” He nodded. “Oh, my love,” she took his hand. “You have always been worthy of my love. And you don't ever need to push yourself as hard as you do. Everyone here can see how hard you work; how honorable a knight you are.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she kissed the back of his hand. “And it's already clear to me what a wonderful father you're going to make too.”

“Oh Byleth....” He bent his head and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ashe.”

“I-I just can't believe it,” he told her. “A baby.... It just doesn't seem real.”

“I know.....”

“Y-You're okay though, right?” panic was back in Ashe's voice as he spoke. “I mean, after all we learnt from Aelfric and Rhea about you and your mother....” he stopped himself, unable to think about the possibility of losing Byleth during childbirth, as Jeralt had Sitri.

“I'm fine, Ashe....” Byleth ran a hand through her hair, wincing as a knot snagged on the gleaming engagement ring on her finger. “I already voiced my concerns to Manuela. She assured me that I am the picture of health, as is the baby.”

“But what if things change?”

“I'll have weekly check ups,” she assured him. “And if Manuela tells me that I need to rest, I will, okay.”

“Well, okay,” Ashe sighed. “But I'm going to ask someone to take on a few of my jobs so I can be around more, okay.”

“You don't have too....”

“But I want to, okay,” Ashe kissed her head. “Allow me this one thing, okay. I'll worry otherwise.”

“Okay,” Byleth relented under Ashes soft gaze.

“Great,” Ashe hummed happily. “I'll go tell Alois that I need to take the day off and that a few of my duties are to be given to others. Don't worry I won't tell him why.” He stood from the bed. “Once that's done, I'll swing by the dining hall, grab us both some food. That sound good?”

“That..... sound great actually,” Byleth admitted. He bent down and kissed her and she hummed happily. “Just don't be too long, okay.”

“I'll be as quick as I can, promise.” He smiled, waving to her as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ashe returned before long, a tray with two steaming bowls of soup in one hand, a book under his arm. He frowned, noticing Byleth no longer sat in bed, but instead at her dresser, running a brush through her hair.

“What are you doing out of bed, you should be resting,” he told her, placing the tray of food down, before coming to stand beside her.

“I'm fine, Ashe, really,” she told him, placing her hand over his when he places it on her shoulder. “I can't stay cooped up in bed all day.”

“I know.....But I worry, can't help it really,” he bent, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Just let me take care of you, okay?”

Byleth sighed. “Okay, okay, fine,” she held up a hand in surrender. “I give in....but just this once.” She lent her head back, smiling at him, a smile he easily returned. She allowed him to lift her into his arms; still surprised by the strength he had built up during the war, and carry her over to the bed, tucking her under the covers once more, returning a few moments later with the soup.

They ate in relative silence, Ashe watchful at all times for signs of illness upon his wife's face; relieved that she seemed to be able to finish the food without incident.

“I-I brought a book,” he told her as he cleared their bowls, grabbing the leather bound book and climbing back on the bed; trying his hardest to not buzz with excitement as he pulled her close. “I-I thought I could.... read to the baby,” his face blushed crimson as he glanced away. “I know it's a silly idea,” he told her. “B-But I want the baby to know my voice.”

“Ashe....” Byleth felt tears sting her eyes once again. “I think it's a wonderful idea, really.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You're so sweet...”

“I-I just wanted to baby to have the same love of stories of knights and chivalry as I do,” he opened the book to a page he had clearly bookmarked. “This one is one of my favorites,” he told her. “It teaches all sorts of values I know I want our child to have. Kindness, bravery, virtue.”

“Sounds good,” Byleth snuggled close to him as he settled back on the pillow. She yawned, nuzzling the warmth of his chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat.

Ashe smiled down at her, lifting a hand to brush strands of pale green hair from her face. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky; perhaps the Goddess was indeed smiling down on him. There would always be a part of him that felt that he; a former theif, was undeserving of the happiness he had found. He sighed, his eyes drifting down to Byleth's stomach as she snoozed on his chest. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever win Byleth's heart; let alone find himself with such a dazzling future laid out in front of them.

His mind filled with hope for the future, Ashe opened his mouth and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter is uploaded i will be working on a hopefully smut filled piece for Hubert's birthday on the 17th. Then i will be working on the next few chapters of my longfic, and also the next chapter of this. Busy doesn't even begin to cover it lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this two days early for Dimitri's birthday, but my life is hectic and I've decided to get a jump on it and write a few chapters for this series, parallel to my Sylvix and Dimleth fic. Next chapter of this on should be uploaded tomorrow or the day after, depending on when i have time, and the next Sylvix and Dimleth chapter will be up as soon as i write it up, which again will hopefully be in the next few days.


End file.
